UNA NUEVA VIDA
by serezana1
Summary: Es continuacón del fic NOCHE DE BODAS. Contiene LEMOM . Voy a ir actulizando subido el capitulo 7. Espero que os guste
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1. El despertar.

Sonó el despertador a las cinco de la mañana, medio dormido lo apagó. Yuu encendió la luz de la mesita de noche, de momento no recordaba donde estaba.

De pronto se acordó ¡Se había casado! Estaba en su noche de bodas. Miró a su lado y vio a Miki dormida, seguía todavía desnuda, tapada solamente con la sábana que le cubría la parte baja del vientre, dejando al aire sus senos. Yuu pensó que estaba guapísima con el pelo suelto, recordó lo que paso por la noche, como se habían entregado Miki y él. Tanto tiempo deseándola, y al final la tuvo.

Sintió ganas de tenerla de nuevo, otra vez para él, y ¿por qué no? Con una sonrisa maliciosa, empezó dándole un beso en el pelo, otro en la mejilla dulcemente, y otro en los labios. Miki sintió que la estaba besando, pero no se movió. Yuu siguió besándola, fue bajando por el cuello, los hombros, hasta que se quedó en sus senos. Empezó a darles besos y mordisquearle los pezones, estos se pusieron erectos y duros como piedras. Fue bajando, dándole besos hasta el ombligo. La respiración de Miki era más de prisa y entonces se dio cuenta que estaba despierta.

- Buenos días cariño.- iba subiendo, dándole besos por todo el cuerpo.

- Buenos días.- con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- ¿Por qué no sigues?

- ¿Quieres más?

- Sí...

- Bueno...- y empezó a darle besos otra vez. A los hombros, siguieron sus senos, y su cuerpo, que iba acariciando con las manos, para aprendérselo de memoria. Acostado de lado, fue tocando todo el cuerpo de Miki, y así, fue bajando hacia su parte más íntima. Ella empezó a jadear, y el otro, notando como estaba, disfrutando fue aún más despacio, haciéndole rabiar y haciéndose desear.

Sus manos fueron acariciando su ombligo, volvió a subir para acariciar sus senos y jugueteó con sus pezones. Miki ahogó un gemido cuando notó que sus manos bajaban, buscando, acariciando sus rizos entre las piernas. Espontáneamente las abrió para que le pusiera la mano y empezara hacer lo que le hizo por la noche, aquello que le gustó tanto.

Yuu se imaginaba que era lo que ella quería; quería que metiera sus dedos en su interior, pero se hizo de rogar. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas y con sumo cuidado, las flexionó, las separó, y le fue a dar un beso en esos rizos rojizos. Miki no paraba de gemir. Entonces, él, tiernamente con sus dedos fue abriéndola y le pasó la lengua por su vulva, tocándole el clítoris, excitándoselo, y empezó a chuparlo y mordisquearlo. Fue dándole besos a toda esa parte, iba a las ingles, volvía a abrir su parte más intima y le volvía a mordisquear el clítoris. Miki se retorcía de placer. Con la lengua en su clítoris Yuu, le metió un dedo en la vagína, Miki dio un grito ahogado, estaba que no aguantaba más.

-Yuu no puedo más. –gimió estirando sus brazos hasta acariciar su cabeza.

-Aguanta un poco. – susurró mientras acariciaba su punto de placer.

-Yuu, en verdad no puedo más. – gemía Miki agarrándose a las sábanas.

-Sí que puedes…

-No…puedo…Yuu.

-Ahora Miki.

Yuu la sujetó por las caderas, mientras con su lengua seguía saboreándola. Entonces notó que el cuerpo de Miki perdía el control y se aferraba a él, llegando al clímax.

Todavía con sobrealiento, Miki se incorporó y besó a Yuu dulcemente.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó.

- Te quiero mucho, a ningún lado.

Están los dos sentados en mitad de la cama, a Miki parece que se le ha ido la vergüenza se ríe.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- De nada.

-Por algo será.

- Que no, que no. Bueno, ahora me toca a mí.

- ¿Cómo que a ti?

-¡Sí!- y le dio un pequeño empujón, tirándolo hacia la cama.

Se imagina lo que quiere hacer, y ahora es él quien se deja querer.

Miki se pone encima y empieza a darle besos por la cara, bajando hacia su cuerpo, bajando ahora hasta la parte intima de él. Miki se lo quedó mirando unos instantes y con las manos un poco torpes, empezó a jugar con el miembro viril.

A Yuu le gustó lo que ella hacía y en breves, estaba que no podía más. Cogió a Miki, la echó encima de la cama, le dio un beso muy cariñoso en los labios, y muy lento, la fue penetrando. Miki se estremeció de placer mientras Yuu se movía, hasta que los dos explotaron.

Ya con el cuerpo relajado, estaban los en la cama, Yuu mirando hacia el techo y Miki de costado abrazada a él.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

- ¿El qué?

- Lo que me has hecho

- ¿Y por qué no? Eres mí, marido puedo hacerlo.

- ¡Claro que puedes! Y espero que lo repitas más veces- dijo besándola en la frente.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- No lo sé.- miró el reloj.- No puede ser.

- ¿El qué no puede ser?

- Que son las siete.

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué hora sale el avión?

- Nos queda una hora solamente.

Así que se levantaron rápidamente de la cama y empezaron a recoger las cosas para ir al aeropuerto a empezar el viaje de novios. En media hora, Yuu ya está preparado, pero Miki no.

- ¡Miki! ¿Te quieres dar prisa? ¡Que no llegamos!

- Ya voy... Espera, que sólo me falta peinarme.- se recogió el pelo en una coleta sujeta atrás.

Mientras Yuu no para de mirarla y siente que siempre la querrá.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 El viaje de novios

Tenían siete días para irse de viaje de novios y eligieron tres días para cada uno: tres días para Yuu y tres días para Miki.

Yuu había terminado su carrera de arquitectura, y aún después de haberse puesto a trabajar cuando podía, le gustaba irse de viaje para ver trabajos arquitectónicos. A veces iba con Miki y otras veces solo. Comprendía que en ese momento no podría irse tan fácilmente, así que pensó que aprovechando el viaje iría a la ciudad Nara.

Miki por su parte, decidió ir a Chiba; allí había una feria de decoración y aprovecharía la ocasión. A Yuu no le hacía mucha gracia, pero como él había propuesto ir a Nara y ella no puso impedimentos, optó por no decir nada.

Sabía que mientras Miki visitase la feria él tenía tres opciones: Quedarse en el hotel, ir a ver la ciudad él solo o acompañar a Miki, pero en realidad se aburría con tanto color, diferentes telas y tanta variedad de detalles que se perdía.

Llegaron a Nara por la tarde. Cogieron un taxi que los trasladó al hotel, y una vez allí se instalaron en su habitación.

— ¿Estás cansada? —Preguntó él, al momento que dejaba las maletas en el suelo.

—No, lo que tengo es hambre —contestó ella.

— ¿Puedes esperar cinco minutos? —Susurró mientras la sujetaba por la cintura y se la acercaba a su pecho, para luego besarla en los labios.

—Yuu, tengo hambre —murmuró contra los labios ajenos.

—Espera —dijo él, separándola—, ¿cómo puedes tener hambre si has comido en el aeropuerto? —Cuestionó— No te he besado desde esta mañana.

Ella se revolvió maliciosamente y le sonrió.

—No pretenderás...

— ¿Por qué no? —Cuestionó, acercándola más hacia sí—. Ahora no podemos ir a ningún sitio y cenar…Podemos pedir que nos lo suban a la habitación.

— ¿Tú crees que sea correcto?

— ¿Por qué no? —Susurró el chico, al tiempo que la veía a los ojos—. Estamos de luna de miel…

Lo miró con expresión un tanto molesta.

—Vale, ya bajamos. —Dijo levantando las manos en son de paz.

—Eso y así vemos como es el hotel —pronunció la chica, sonriendo.

—Vale, como quieras —gruñó Yuu, mientras cogía el pomo de la puerta.

Era un hotel moderno. Había cuadros de inspiración vanguardista y el color de las paredes contrastaba radicalmente. Se acercaron a la recepción del hotel y preguntaron la ubicación de los comedores.

—Por supuesto Señor Matsura —respondió una sonriente chica—, tenemos dos comedores: un comedor moderno, en el cual puede degustar platillos de varias regiones del mundo, o quizás prefiera el tradicional, en el que sólo se sirve comida japonesa. —Explicó la chica— ¿Cuál elijen?

— ¿A cuál quieres ir? —Preguntó él, volviéndose a su nueva esposa.

—Al tradicional, por favor —Respondió ella.

—Perfecto. Sólo tienen que seguir este pasillo y luego doblar a la izquierda —indicó la recepcionista.

—Gracias, muy amable —respondió Yuu.

Comenzaron a caminar por el largo pasillo.

— ¿Por qué no has querido ir al moderno si a te gusta probar cosas? —Preguntó el chico un tanto extrañado.

—Lo sé, sólo lo hice por si acaso —murmuró la chica—. No quiero que se me estropeé la noche —dijo entre risas.

Lentamente, él la tomó por la cintura y le plantó un delicado beso en la mejilla.

Por fin llegaron a su destino: el comedor era muy acogedor y estaba decorado con un ambiente japonés del siglo XIX; estaba forrado completamente de bambú y las mesitas eran cuadradas y con unos suaves cojines para comer hincado.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente; conversaban, se reían y hacían planes para el día siguiente. Terminaron de cenar y decidieron dar un paseo por el hotel, ya que este tenía unos enormes jardines.

Se le acercó y la abrazó. Empezó a acariciarle la espalda, sus brazos, su cuello… Poco a poco fue desbrochando la blusa, abriéndola y tocando sus pechos por encima del sujetador. Suavemente besó el cuello de la chica, mientras sus manos intentaban deshacerse de la estorbosa prenda.

Por fin lo consiguió.

Fue bajando, las manos hasta llegar al borde de la falda; poco a poco la fue levantó, y luego acercó su mano por encima de la braguita acariciando sus nalgas lentamente, ella sólo gemía.

A como pudieron, llegaron abrazados hasta quedar al borde de la cama. Poco a poco, ala fue recostando, a modo de que ambas partes íntimas quedaran rozándose.

Miki notó un escalofrió en su espina dorsal. Siguieron besándose mientras él le iba quitando el sujetador. La tomó por la cintura y la acomodó mejor sobre la cama. De rodillas ante ella, se acercó hasta que su cara quedó a centímetros de la opuesta.

A medida que la acariciaba, le dejaba suaves besos en la frente, los ojos, en su boca; acarició la clavícula de la chica, depositó suaves besos en sus hombros, hasta que sus labios tocaron los senos de su esposa. Los tomó entre sus manos, los besó y entre sus dedos cogió uno de los pezones, con el cual comenzó a juguetear.

Levantó la cabeza y la miró. Se acercó poco a poco y la besó apasionadamente, sofocando un grito de Miki.

Fue bajando hasta llegar otra vez al busto de Miki; con su lengua, acarició uno de los pezones de la chica, para luego engullirlo por completo. Hizo el mismo trabajo con el otro. Lentamente, fue bajando dando breves besos en el vientre ajeno, mientras que sus manos eran las encargadas de acariciar la parte más íntima del cuerpo de la chica; poco a poco, la fue despojando de la pequeña braga que cubría la intimidad del cuerpo de su esposa, quien se retorcía y daba pequeños grititos de placer.

Por un par de segundos se dedicó a contemplar el delgado cuerpo desnudo que tenía frente a él. Sonrió para sí, para luego desvestirse él también.

Se arrodilló entre las piernas de la chica. Las acarició, besó y subió lentamente por ellas hasta llegar a la zona del vello púbico. Tomándose su tiempo, comenzó a separar los curiosos rizos, para luego besar la zona carnosa que iba descubriendo. Miki gemía de placer. Enterraba sus dedos en el cabello de su marido y de vez en cuando intentaba acariciarle el rostro, hasta que notó como la lengua de este encontraba su punto. Cerró su puño y dio leves tirones de pelo. Sentía como su corazón comenzaba a latir con más frenesí al notar como Yuu daba pequeños mordiscos y chupetones a su clítoris, mientras un dedo se iba introduciendo en su interior.

—Yuu… no… puedo… —Gimió ella.

—Aguanta un poco más. Quiero saborearte un poco más —susurró.

—No puedo más… —Se quejó bajito.

Un grito murió ahogado en la garganta de la chica: Yuu había introducido un dedo más y seguía lamiendo su clítoris.

— ¿Preparada? —Cuestionó él.

Miki arqueo su espalda, gimió y grito el nombre de su marido, mientras Yuu seguía jugando con su lengua acariciando su sexo, hasta que notó que casi llegaba al clímax.

Se levantó y se acercó al cuerpo de Miki, besándola mientras se iba introduciendo en su cuerpo despacio.

Él, comenzó con unos suaves movimientos de cadera, ella le acariciaba los brazos, los hombros; en un rápido movimiento, ambos quedaron sentados frente a frente, con sus partes íntimas rozándose. Ella, comenzó a bajar las manos por la espalda, y fue subiendo despacio hasta que lo tomó por el cuello, produciendo que Yuu se estremeciera.

Las embestidas que el chico propinaba subían de velocidad y eran cada vez más profundas. Ella gritaba de placer cuando las caderas de ambos se juntaban y él la penetraba por completo, Miki alcanzó el clímax gritando el nombre de Yuu. Él, dio un último empuje alcanzando el orgasmo apoyando la cabeza sobre su almohada, pronunciando el nombre de su mujer. Ambos se recostaron de lado. Yuu la acercó hacia su pecho pasando una mano sobre la cintura de ella y ambos cayeron rendidos en un profundo sueño.

El plan para ese día era levantarse temprano para poder ir a ver el Todaiji. Yuu, tuvo que hacer bastantes esfuerzos por no quedarse en la cama con Miki, pero sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad de ver el Todaiji, así que se levantó y despertó a su esposa.

—Venga Miki....Nos tenemos que ir.

—Si, ya voy... —Murmuró ella, estirando los brazos hacia arriba.

Abrió perezosamente los ojos, para luego saltar de la cama y acercarse a su marido; sigilosamente se le acercó por detrás y le rodeó por el cuello, para luego apoyar su cabeza en el hombro ajeno.

—Buenos días —saludó dándole un beso en la mejilla—, ¿A dónde vamos hoy?

—Habíamos quedado en ir a ver el Todaiji, ¿no? —Respondió.

— ¡De verdad! —Dijo ella, recordando— Perdona, lo había olvidado, entonces, ¿lo veremos todo hoy? —Preguntó, aún abrazada al cuerpo de él.

—No creo —dijo el chico pensativo—, me gustaría verlo despacio, además hay varias cosas muy interesantes y quisiera hacer algún boceto…

—Muy bien —respondió Miki al momento que se dedicaba a buscar su ropa— ¿No te piensas vestir?

—Ha si...si...

Después de haber elegido una cómoda muda de ropa, Yuu se sentó en la cama para ponerse los zapatos. Miki solamente lo observaba: estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta, y poco a poco se le fue acercando, claro, sin que el chico se diese cuenta. Ella sonrió y aprovecho el descuido de él para lanzársele encima y tirarlo de bruces sobre la cama, el otro viendo que ella quería jugar, la sujeto y empezaron a dar vueltas por la cama.

—Venga Yuu, date prisa termina de vestirte, que tengo hambre —habló Miki entre risas, para luego ponerse de pie e ir a retocarse el poco maquillaje que usaba.

— ¿Cómo puedes, tener hambre con lo que cenaste? —Preguntó mientras se abrochaba la camisa.

—Pues…Aún tengo hambre —contestó terca.

—Vale, vale ya nos vamos —dijo él, cogiendo el pomo y abriendo la puerta haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no quitarle la ropa otra vez.

Bajaron de nuevo al comedor; el desayuno ocurrió sin ningún contratiempo, y después de subir a su habitación y lavarse la boca se fueron al templo Todaiji.

Todaiji, era un templo budista dónde se encontraba el Daibutsuden, la figura arquitectónica hecha con madera, y la cual era la más grande del mundo y en ella, se encontraba la estatua gigante de Buda Vairocona.

Les impresionó bastante; Yuu, hizo algunos bocetos y luego se fueron a darle de comer a los ciervos que había sueltos por todo el templo.

Mientras estaban dándoles de comer, Miki recordó el mal rato que vivió con ellos cuando fue con Meiko hablar con Namura.

—Mira que eres tonta —dijo él entre risas.

—Ríete todo lo que quieras, pero el susto me lo llevé yo —contestó, frunciendo el ceño divertido.

—No me río de verdad —susurró el chico, agarrándola por la cintura y dándole un beso.

Poco después, decidieron i a ver el Shosoin, un edificio construido en el estilo Azukura de cabañas de troncos, con el suelo elevado; albergaba las reliquias del emperador Shoum y la emperatriz Koymo.

Cuando notaron que tenían hambre, salieron del templo para ir a comer y lo quedaba de ver lo verían al día siguiente. Comieron y se fueron a ver la ciudad y por la tarde, fueron a ver Nara Park. Hubo un rato que Yuu no paraba de hacer payasadas y entretenía a Miki y luego de un rato, fue ella quien hacía de payaso.

Compraron varias cosas, ya que sabían que sus padres, nada más llegar se los reclamarían.

Estuvieron tan entretenidos, que no se dieron cuenta de la hora que era. Regresaron al hotel a cenar y luego subieron a la habitación. Estaban tan cansados, que nada más tocaron las almohadas y se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente fue Miki quien se despertó primero.

—Yuu.... —Susurró la chica; besó los labios de él y comenzó a mordisquearle las orejas, a besarle el cuello y bajando hacia el pecho...

—Miki... —Susurró.

— ¿Hum?

— ¡¿Quieres estarte quieta?! —Ordenó el chico con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Por qué? No te gusta —respondió ella, sin hacerle mucho caso.

—Sabes que si… —Contestó él, casi sin aliento.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó ella, mientras se ponía encima de él.

—Nos tenemos que ir —contestó, al tiempo que le acariciaba la espalda.

—Tenemos tiempo.

—Si sigues, te haré cosquillas…

—A que no... —contestó Miki, riéndose.

—Ya lo verás…

Empezaron a enredar encima de la cama, y una cosa llevo a otra.

Yuu le fue besando los labios, el cuello y todo el cuerpo…Y se volvieron a amar otra vez.

—Otra vez con el tiempo justo. —Protestó Yuu.

—No es verdad —dijo la chica, intentando tranquilizarlo—, venga vamos a desayunar y nos vamos. ¿Has cogido el block par hacer los bocetos?

— ¡Ay no!.. —Exclamó él a modo de respuesta.

—Ves, ¿quien espera ahora a quien? —Dijo sonriendo.

—No te pases... —Siseó el chico, mirándola y cogiendo la libreta.

—Vale, perdona...

Yuu la tomó por la cintura, y ambos salieron de la habitación.

Bajaron a desayunar, y a continuación se fueron al templo Todaiji para terminarlo de ver.

Al día siguiente por la tarde se irían de Nara para ir a Chiba

"_Shoro, Torre de la campana: Contiene la mayor __campana__ existente en Japón con 3.87m de altura y 3.17m de diámetro. Fue construida hace 752 años. No se permite hacer sonar a los visitantes, se puede escuchar a las 8:00 P.M. y en Año Nuevo."_

— ¡Qué bonita! —Exclamó la chica, después de leer— ¿Venimos luego a escucharla?

—Claro, aunque creo que la escucharemos por todo el templo…—bromeó Yuu.

Mientras Yuu hacía los bocetos, Miki observaba los jardines que eran preciosos.

Una vez terminados los bocetos, se dirigieron a ver el Chuu-Mon (Pórtico central).El pórtico central que establecía un dominio aun mas privado.

Cuando Yuu hubo dibujados los bocetos que quería se fueron a comer, y para hacer tiempo para volver al templo para oír la campana, se fueron a un museo. Salieron del museo con el tiempo justo, solamente faltaban 10 minutos para que dieran las ocho de la noche.

—Por poco no llegamos —comentó la chica, jadeando.

—Es que te regocijas mirando los escaparates y luego tenemos que correr —Yuu dio un hondo suspiro—. ¡Qué no somos ya dos críos!

—Oye, eso dilo por ti, si no puedes correr más, pero por mí no lo digas —exclamó la chica, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Venga, no te enfades…

Justo a las ocho de la noche, la campana comenzó a repicar; sintieron como una corriente eléctrica les recorría el cuerpo.

Un par de horas más tardes, ambos ya se encontraban en la habitación, mientras él miraba y repasaba los bocetos y le pedía opiniones a la chica.

— ¿A dónde vamos mañana? —Preguntó ella mientras se quitaba la ropa y se tumbaba en la cama

—Podemos ir a ver el templo Kofuku-ji por la mañana, y cuando vengamos a comer, preparamos las cosas y nos vamos a la estación, ¿Qué te parece? —Comentó mientras recogía los bocetos.

—Lo que digas cariño—susurró ella—, estoy tan cansada que no quiero ni discutir —murmuró, medio dormida.

Se le quedo mirando y la tapó con la sábana,

"_Pobrecilla, está agotada. No hemos parado en todo el día, desde que salimos esta mañana_" pensó. "_Aunque yo también estoy cansado…_", sonrió para sí. "_Voy a poner el despertador temprano…_". Le dio un beso a Miki en los labios, para luego tumbarse en la cama y quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente, el despertador sonó a las 7 a.m. Yuu lo apagó y comenzó a despertar a Miki.

—Miki... —Llamo, mientras le sacudía por el hombro—…dormilona venga arriba vamos.

—Yuu... ya voy, sólo no grites.

—Buenos días, cariño —saludó con una sonrisa en los labios—. Venga, levántate, que nos tenemos que ir pronto, así que hoy no hay nada…

Así que se vistieron haciendo y diciéndose tontadas. Bajaron a desayunar y Después se fueron al templo de Kofuku-ji.

— ¡Qué bonito! —exclamó la chica.

— ¿Como sabes tantas cosas?, en el templo Todaiji también me explicaste…

—Bueno...antes de ir algún sitio me informo un poco.

—Mira Yuu las pagodas… ¡Mira esa de tres pisos! —dijo la chica, señalándola—. ¡Qué bonita! ¿Vas a dibujarla?

—Si…

—Vale, yo me quedare aquí viendo como la dibujas…—murmuró.

—Miki, ¿sabes que a veces te sigues pareciendo a la pequeña de la que me enamore?

— ¿Cómo qué pequeña? ¡Si teníamos 16 años! —Exclamó— Y tú tienes los mismos que yo —le recordó—, pero… ¿te gusta qué sea así? —chilló.

—Eh…no grites —calmó el chico—. Y claro que me gustas que seas así —comentó abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando Yuu terminó de dibujar la pagoda de tres pisos, fueron a ver la de cinco pisos

—Yuu, ¡Es preciosa! —Dijo ella, agarrando el brazo de su esposo.

—Tienes razón, es hermosa.

— ¡Dibújala! —pidió Miki, con tono excitado.

—No sé si me saldrá... —Confesó él, con cara de duda.

—Te prometo que no diré nada para que te concentres.

—Tampoco es para tanto —dijo él, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Así, que se puso a dibujarla y Miki como dijo antes no comento nada; Yuu de vez en cuando levantaba la mirada y le sonreía.

Cuando hubo terminado, Miki lo miró y sonrió de forma aprobatoria. Luego, fueron al hotel a comer.

— ¿Comemos en el comedor moderno, ò en tradicional? —Preguntó Miki

—En el tradicional, la comida de esta región es buena. —Contestó.

—De acuerdo —susurró la chica.

Así que se fueron hacia allí, comieron, y rieron comentado todo lo que les había pasado en esos días.

—Bueno, ahora a Chiba —dijo Miki, entusiasmada.

—Si, a Chiba... —Repitió Yuu sin mucha alegría.

—Te prometo, que sólo será un día, pero es un ocasión especial, no podía dejarlo pasar ¿lo comprendes, verdad?

—Claro, además yo no he dicho nada... —dijo él con el ceño frunció, pero sin saber muy bien por qué.

—Te conozco, ahora voy sabiendo lo que piensas —dijo ella.

—Vale... —Susurró él, todavía con ceño.

— ¡Puedes venir conmigo! Además, quizás vemos a representantes que ya conoces —dijo la chica, intentando animarle.

Entre plática y plática, no se dieron cuenta de la hora, y luego tuvieron que ir corriendo a recoger sus cosas, para luego tomar un taxi que los llevase a la estación.

Tomaron el tren para ir a Chiba, pensaron que la vuelta a casa les gustaría hacerla en tren así verían más cosas, aunque fuera de paso.

Llegaron a Chiba por la noche; bajaron del tren, y enseguida vieron a gente del gremio que venía de otras ciudades.

De repente alguien los llamó.

— ¡Miki, Miki Koisikawa! —Gritó el Sr. Nohara.

Miki se volvió para ver quien la llamaba, y para su sorpresa era Nohara, un representante de telas de cortinas.

— ¡Hola Sr. Nohara! —Saludó animadamente— ¿Qué tal esta?

—Muy bien —dijo el hombre, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a la chica—, ¿vienes a la feria? Tengo unas telas preciosas esta vez, ya verás cómo me llamas algún día —comentó a la chica, para luego echarse a reír.

—No sé si me podré acercar —empezó la chica—, estoy en mi luna de miel… —Dijo y repentinamente hizo una pausa—…Perdón. Yuu, este es el Sr. Nohara. A veces me has oído hablar de él, Sr. Nohara le presento a Yuu, mi esposo.

—Mucho gusto —dijo Nohara a Yuu—. ¡Había olvidado que te casabas por estas fechas! —Dijo a Miki—. Y ¿qué tal parejita?

—Encantado, gracias —Contestó Yuu, en tono seco.

—No sé si podré acercarme —dijo Miki, en tono pensativo—, en todo caso una mañana, o un día me daré un espacio para poderlo ir a ver. —Pronunció, intentando buscar una alternativa— Pero de todos modos, me lo enseñaras cuando te lo pida, ¿verdad?

—Claro Miki —accedió Nohara—. Encantado Yuu, pásenla bien —dijo a modo de despedida.

—Gracias —contestaron.

Miki se percató de que Yuu estaba serio, y de que había estado algo…seco. Sabía que no le hacía gracia que hubiera elegido Chiba, pero tenía que comprender que necesitaba relacionarse para que la conocieran, y así la empresa y los representantes, la llamarían para decorar.

—Yuu... —Susurró.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó de mala manera—. Vamos a parar un taxi, porque con tanta no encontraremos ninguno —contestó cortante.

—Yuu, ¿no te estarás enfadado por venir a Chiba, verdad? —Preguntó en tono suave— Compréndelo, yo también necesito relacionarme para que me conozcan —dijo.

—Este no es sitio, para hablar Miki —dijo enfadado mientras la miraba fijamente

Mientras iban a la parada de taxis Miki, pensaba "_Sé que esto de la decoración le aburre un poco, pero no me dijo nada cuando lo propuse"._

—Miki, ¿en que estas pensando? —Llamó el chico—, venga, sube al taxi —dijo.

—Ah, si…Ya voy —susurró despistada,

Cuando subieron al taxi. Miki cogió con disimulo la mano de Yuu y le sonrió. El otro le respondió con una media sonrisa.

Llegaron a la habitación. Aunque se hablaban el ambiente era tenso Yuu, había sacado los bocetos y los estaba mirando, sólo para no mirarla.

—Yuu —llamó—....Yuu…

—Miki, no quiero hablar ahora —contestó cortante.

En la habitación había una mesa con tres sillas, y él estaba sentado en una de ella con los bocetos sobre la mesa.

Miki, se fue acercando por detrás y le pasó los brazos por el cuello y le besó la mejilla.

—Te quiero mucho —le susurró al oído—, ¿se puede saber que te ha molestado? —Preguntó entre murmullos.

—Ya te lo dije, ahora no quiero hablar Miki —dijo—, vamos acostarnos estamos los dos cansados —ordenó.

—De acuerdo. —Contestó decepcionada.

Se cambiaron de ropa y se metieron a la cama, sin decirse nada más.

Aquel, era su primer enfado desde que se casaron, y Miki aún no sabía por qué estaba así, aunque deseaba que al final Yuu se lo dijese.

Estaba despierto. Sabía que no se estaba portando bien con Miki: se había prometido que no se molestaría por ir a Chiba, ella no se opuso cuando dijo que le gustaría ir a Nara y todo iba bien hasta que bajaron del tren, pero al ver al fue cuando se molestó, ya lo conocía de oídas, Miki le había hablado de él, pero no se lo había imaginado así. Creía que era más grande, no con la edad de ellos más o menos…

¿Se estaba poniendo celoso?

Pero con la cordialidad como los había saludado, sobre todo a Miki, le despertaron sus celos. Pero no podía desconfiar de Miki. Sabía que lo quería con locura.

Suspiró e intento no pensar más en ello; bajó la mano y tocó el brazo de Miki, lo subió y le besó la mano. Ella notó el gesto y sonrió.

Se despertaron tarde. Yuu, fue el primero en despertarse. Se giró y vio a Miki durmiendo; le retiro el pelo que cubría su cara y le besó en los labios.

¡Cómo la quería! Con ella era más abierto. Con los demás, aún le costaba abrirse pero con ella a su lado era fácil. No quiso pensar más en lo de la noche anterior. Cuando se despertara le preguntaría que quería hacer, no quería estropear los tres días que quedaban de su luna de miel, hasta entonces, todo había ido muy bien y se lo podían pasar todavía mejor.

—Miki... ¿Estás dormida? —Susurró bajito.

— ¿Tú qué crees? —Preguntó con voz adormilada, mientras sonreía.

—Buenos días cariño —saludó el chico, mientras le besaba.

—Buenos días.

—Bueno, ¿Qué vamos hacer hoy? —Preguntó el chico.

—No sé… —Respondió ella—…Había pensado ir al último día de la feria…

—De acuerdo —dijo él sonriente—, ahora cuando bajemos a desayunar compraremos algún mapa de la ciudad.

—Si, venga vamos a desayunar que empiezo a tener hambre.

—Ya tardabas en decirlo —Se burló Yuu, riéndose.

Se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar, para luego comprar una guía que ponía las cosas más interesantes de la ciudad.

—Podríamos ir hoy al oceanográfico y mañana nos podríamos acercar a la playa —propuso— Sabes que me gusta la playa ¿Te parece bien? —Explicó sonriente— Yuu, ¿me estas escuchando?

—Sí…sí

— ¿Qué estas, pensando?

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que el Sr. Nohara era tan joven? —Reclamó en susurros— ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Veinticuatro?

— ¿A qué viene eso? —Preguntó la chica, con el ceño fruncido— ¡Estas celoso! Y tiene 26 años.

— ¡No estoy celoso!

— ¡Sí lo estas!

—Bueno, quizás se me han despertado un poco —admitió—. Creía que era un poco más mayor, como nuestros padres más o menos. ¡Nunca dijiste los años que tenía!

— ¡Tampoco lo preguntaste! —Exclamó la chica. Poco a poco se empezó a tranquilizar, soltando pequeños bufidos de desespero—. Te quiero mucho, ¿sabes? —Susurró, para luego besarlo.

—Yo también te quiero mucho —dijo él, recibiendo el beso—. Bueno, ¿has decido ya a donde vamos?

—Te lo acabo de decir, podíamos ir hoy Komogawa a ver Sea World. Mira lo que dice, es un oceanográfico no muy grande, pero se realizan actividades y espectáculos con delfines, orcas y leones marinos. Hay una piscina que te puedes meter con unos 50 cm. de agua y jugar con ellos —murmuró la chica emocionada.

—No te atreverás, si tienes miedo hasta de las orugas —dijo Yuu, despreocupadamente.

—Sí que me meteré —replicó la chica, mirándole fijamente—, y no me dan miedo, me dan asco.

—No, no atreverás…

—Si me atreveré…si tú no estás muy lejos.

—Sabes que eres una miedosa —se burlaba Yuu.

—Y mañana podemos ir a la playa, ¿te parece bien? —dijo Miki, ignorando olímpicamente a su marido.

—Por mi está bien —accedió—, podemos estar hoy todo el día en el oceanográfico que habrá restaurantes y podemos comer allí.

—De acuerdo —murmuró la chica, para luego echarse a reír.

— ¿Y ahora de que te ríes?

—Mira que ponerte celoso.

—Miki…Déjalo ya, ¿quieres?

—Vale —susurró, lanzando algunas risitas.

Cuando salieron del hotel eran las diez de la mañana; ya les habían dicho como ir a Kamogawa, estaba cerca de Chiba así que no tardaron mucho en llegar.

Una vez allí, estuvieron viendo los espectáculos de los delfines y las orcas. Les gustó mucho, sobre todo a Miki, quien parecía una niña aplaudiendo a cada cosa que hacían los animales. Viendo los espectáculos, llegó la hora de comer. Se lo estaban pasando divinamente, haciéndose fotos a ellos y a los animales.

Había un restaurante para la familia y otro de comida rápida, fueron al de comida rápida y estuvieron riéndose y gastándose bromas.

Cuando terminaron, siguieron viendo el acuario y luego seguía el acto de los leones marinos, que simplemente les encantó. Luego llegó la hora de la actividad la piscina y se miraron.

— ¿Te atreves?

— ¿Y tú?

—Yo si

—Pues venga. Vamos.

Así que cuando les toco se metieron, Miki de momento estaba muy nerviosa, pero como Yuu estaba todo el rato a su lado se fueron pasando, estuvieron unos quince minutos y salieron, echándose a reír inmediatamente.

— ¡Me he atrevido! —Exclamó contenta.

— ¡Lo he visto! —Apremió él— Estoy orgulloso de ti.

—Sí, porque has estado todo el rato conmigo.

Él la cogió de la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Venga, vamos a secarnos un poco.

Se secaron y terminaron de ver los peces del acuario. Cuando se cansaron de ver peces, se dirigieron al tren de cercanías que los llevaban otra vez a Chiba.

Aún era temprano cuando llegaron, así que fueron a un parque que había cerca y tomaron unas cuantas fotos.

— ¡Qué bonito! —Murmuró la chica— Los jardines son preciosos— comentó.

—Si, es verdad.

Se sentaron en un banco y estuvieron hablando un buen rato, y viendo pasar a los pequeños con sus padres.

— ¿Por qué no salimos un rato esta noche después de cenar? —Preguntó Miki.

— No es mala idea, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

— No lo sé —dijo Miki, encogiéndose de hombros—, podemos ir algún sitio que sea tradicional en esta zona…

— De acuerdo, ya lo miraremos después — contestó Yuu.

Así estuvieron otro buen rato, besándose y riéndose. Al cabo de media, decidieron que era hora de volver, cenaron con risas y bromas y mirando donde podían ir por la noche y que hacer al día siguiente. Quedaron en ir a la playa, ella iría a la feria el último día por la mañana, iría sola porque no quería aburrir a Yuu.

Así que se fueron a dar un paseo y tomar algo por ahí, vieron la ciudad de Chiba por la noche. Era bonita. Volvieron al hotel tarde, estaban tan cansados que se quedaron dormidos nada mas apoyar la cabeza en la almohada.

Al día siguiente les costó levantarse, pero se fueron a la playa estuvieron enredándose en las olas, tomando el sol y jugando con la arena. Cuando se cansaron de playa volvieron al hotel, para ducharse y cambiarse.

— ¿Te quieres duchar conmigo? —Preguntó Yuu con intención.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Si te quieres duchar conmigo? —Volvió a preguntar.

—Bien…

Se metieron al baño y empezaron a ducharse. Con el calor del agua y sus cuerpos mojados acariciándose, una cosa llevo a otra....

Al cabo del rato bajaron a cenar. Cuando terminaron de comer, volvieron a salir por la noche aunque no regresaron tan tarde como la noche anterior, porque al día siguiente tenían que madrugar. Cuando volvieron se quedaron dormidos enseguida.

El despertador sonó a las siete, Miki no se despertaba, así que fue Yuu quien lo apagó y la llamó.

—Miki, son las siete, venga dormilona.

—Ya voy...un poco más…

—Miki, venga levántate —dijo en tono serio.

—Ya voy... —murmuró mientras se estiraba.

—Venga, que no sabes por dónde esta ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—No creo que haga falta, pero si quieres —habló en voz baja—, pero aun queda tiempo…

—Podemos hacer una cosa: recogemos todo ya y así será comer y nos vamos a la estación y para nuestra casa, tendrás ganas ya ¿no?

—Pues la verdad es que si —susurró acercándose y echando los brazos al cuello de Yuu y dándole un beso en los labios.

—Vamos aguardar todo en la maleta. —Dijo él, una vez separado de su mujer.

—Espera, que dejare, este pantalón corto y esta camiseta para el viaje.

Cuando recogieron todo se fueron para la feria les costó un poco encontrarla.

Entraron a la feria y estuvieron recorriendo stans, Miki saludaba a gente que conocía, como ella también se dedicaban a la decoración.

Vieron al y lo saludaron.

—Al final has venido —dijo el Sr. Nohara.

—Sí, pero solamente un rato que esta noche nos vamos a casa —contestó.

—Pues antes de que te vayas, te voy a presentar alguien.

— ¿A quién?

— Es el gerente de una empresa de decoración de Yokohama y está buscando gente —Informó.

— ¿Cuánta confianza tiene con él para preséntamelo?

—Me ha hecho varios pedidos bastante grandes y una vez estaba en un apuro que no le venían unas piezas de tela para unas cortinas y le salvé la papeleta y desde entonces cogimos confianza —explicó el hombre—. Tú no te preocupes —sonrió—. Venga vamos.

— ¿Vienes Yuu?

— No, te espero aquí estarás mejor sin mí —dijo el chico, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

— Gracias cariño, luego te cuento —dijo la chica, besándole—, vamos cuando quiera .

— Genjo, sírvale algo de beber no tardaremos mucho —dijo.

Yuu se quedo en el stans del con su ayudante.

Al cabo de un rato Miki y Nohara regresaron.

Yuu se estaba tomando un café.

— ¿Que tal ha ido? —Preguntó cuando los vio.

—Yo creo que bien, pero no me quiero hacerme ilusiones —respondió la chica.

—Tonterías, eres muy buena, Miki —comenzó Nohara—. Tienes estilo, sabes escoger las diferentes telas y combinarlas —hablaba—. Eres provocadora al mezclar los colores, eso, el lo valora mucho. Quiere gente que sepa combinar el clasicismo con lo moderno —dijo él, emocionado—. Venga, vamos a tomar algo. Aquí mi compañero se hará cargo un rato del stan ¿verdad Genjo?

— ¿Qué remedio? —Respondió el otro en son de broma. Todos se echaron a reír.

Ya estaban en la cafetería y se estaban tomando lo que habían pedido.

— ¿Así que ya termináis vuestra luna de miel? —Preguntó.

— Si esta tarde volvemos ya a casa.

—Bueno, Miki si me tienes que hacer un pedido no me lo hagas hasta dentro de quince días.

— ¿Y eso? —Preguntó.

— Pues tres días después que cuando acabe la feria me casó —respondió.

— Enhorabuena —dijeron Miki y Yuu al unísono.

— Gracias —respondió Nohara.

Estuvieron un rato hablando y una hora más tarde se despidieron. Al salir de la cafetería Miki, lo miró y le sonrió.

— ¡No digas nada!

— Sólo me he sonreído —respondió, riéndose a carcajadas

Fueron al hotel, comieron y cogieron sus cosas y se fueron rumbo a la estación.

Por fin volvían a casa.

Ya en el tren…

—Yuu…

—Dime cariño

— ¿Nos ha ido bien?

— ¡Claro que sí! —Dijo, besándole la mejilla.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 Al Fin en Casa

Cuando llegaron a la estación Diodu era ya de noche.

— Yuu cariño, es muy tarde para llamar a casa y decir que hemos llegado…

— No creo...

Optaron por buscar un teléfono público y llamaron a casa.

— ¡Chiyaco! Hola soy Miki ya estamos aquí —dijo emocionada—, iremos mañana por la tarde —Contestó

— ¡Miki! Cariño ¿Qué tal? ¿Esta Yuu contigo? —Respondió Chiyaco.

—Sí, ahora te lo paso —dijo, pasándole el teléfono a Yuu.

—Mamá ¿Qué tal estáis todos? —Preguntó

—Bien —contestaron al otro lado de la línea—, venir mañana, ¡tenéis que contarnos muchas cosas!

Ahora estaban todos alrededor del teléfono de casa.

— Déjame el teléfono, Chiyaco —protestó Rumi, quitándoselo y poniéndose al teléfono.

— ¿Qué tal? Yuu, que se ponga Miki —ordenó Rumi.

—Tú madre —dijo Yuu, pasando el auricular a Miki

— ¡Ah! Hola mamá, ¿Qué tal? Ya estamos aquí —dijo ella, cogiendo el auricular

De fondo, se escucharon a los padres decir "¿Nos habéis traído regalos?"

—Mamá, que se terminan las monedas —dijo—. Adiós —Se despidió y colgó el auricular.

—Siguen igual, sabes que han dicho tu padre y el mío "¿Nos habéis traído regalos?" — Dijo el chico, imitando las voces de sus padres.

La chica suspiró.

—Cada día son peor —observó, mientras ambos de echaban a reír, para luego dirigirse hacia la estación de metro.

— ¡Qué ganas tengo de llegar a casa! —Decía Yuu, mientras la cogía de la cintura y la atraía hacia él y susurraba cosas en la oreja— ¿Tú no?

—Yuu, la gente nos está viendo —susurró la chica—, además, me estoy sonrojando…

—No hay más que dos personas—observó él— y están con los ojos cerrados —contestó.

Llegaron a la parada de la estación y bajaron, ahora tenían unos cinco minutos hasta casa.

Al final, llegaron y abrieron la puerta.

—Señora Matsura —saludó el chico—dijo muy solemne

— ¡Oh, Yuu! —Exclamó la mujer, sorprendida— ¡Qué nervios! ¡Qué emoción! —decía, colmada de nervios.

— ¿Verdad que si? —dijo el chico, entre irónico y conmovido.

Cerró la puerta y dejó las maletas en la entrada. Cogió a la chica por la cintura, mientras la besaba y subía las escaleras.

—Te quiero mucho— dijo ella.

—Yo también Miki.

Entraron a la habitación y se quedaron dormidos.

Al día siguiente, Miki fue la primera en despertarse, sintió a Yuu a su lado, y sonrió _"Bueno me tendré que levantar"_, pensó, _"ahora soy yo la que tengo que preparar el desayuno, tendré que deshacer las maletas que anoche las dejamos en la entrada, seguro que siguen allí"._

Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a Yuu. Cómo le gustaba mirarlo.

Se puso algo de ropa, y bajó a la cocina. Miró a ver si había algo de en la nevera. Le había dicho a su madre que se acercara a su casa y le dejara algo de comer. Menos mal que se acordó y le había traído huevos, leche, mantequilla, tostadas, café.

Así que se puso a buscar los sartenes para hacer huevos. Batió los huevos, y los puso en el sartén.

Calentó un poco de leche y mientras ponía el café pensó cuando cocinaba para Yuu cuando iban al instituto. Luego él se fue América, luego se fue ella, y cuando ya estaban en casa los dos por el trabajo, no coincidían a la hora del desayuno, él se iba antes a trabajar, ella procuraba levantarse pronto, para despedirse pero él ya había desayunado, le gustaba cocinar para él. Lo malo que era un desastre en la cocina sabía hacer pocos platillos. Se había propuesto aprender a cocinar.

Mientras pensaba todo esto iba poniendo la mesa, sacó dos platos, el café estaba saliendo, dejando el aroma del café recién hecho por toda la casa.

Cuando terminaba de poner la mesa se giró para salir de la cocina, y lo vio a él que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta mirándola.

—Buenos días cielo, ¿Cuánto llevas ahí apoyado? —Preguntó.

—Buenos días cariño —saludó—. He estado aquí desde que empezaste a poner la mesa —hablaba en susurros, mientras se le acercaba y le daba un beso—. ¡Has hecho café!

—Te sirvo un poco —dijo ella sonriente—. ¿Quieres desayunar? Te hecho huevos revueltos.

—Gracias cariño— dijo sentándose. Ella empezó a servir el huevo a ambos, para luego sentarse y observarlo.

— ¡Ay, me he dejado las tostadas!

—No te levantes, ya voy yo —se ofreció el chico.

—Gracias, ¿Qué vas hacer hoy? —Preguntó, mientras estiraba el brazo para coger las tostadas

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—Habrá que poner esto en orden y acuérdate que tenemos que ir a casa de nuestros padres, yo de momento me voy a comprar, mi madre solamente nos ha traído, huevos, café, tostadas…

— ¡¿Vas a cocinar tú?! —Preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí ¿Paso algo? Tendrás que ir acostumbrándote —pronunció enojada.

— ¡Qué remedio! —Suspiró resentido.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Gritó.

— ¡No te enfades! —Dijo él chico— ¡Es que no sabes distinguir una broma! —Suspiró— Miki, pero reconoce que no cocinas muy bien…

— ¡Pues ya aprenderé! —Contestó irritada.

— ¡Si ya! Pues Rumi tampoco cocina muy bien —observó.

—Pues se lo diré a Chiyaco —susurró convencida.

—Vale, ya voy a comprar y haré la comida —dijo riéndose.

— ¿Y qué vas hacer? —Preguntó.

— ¡Sorpresa! —Exclamó.

—Bueno, vamos a empezar yo voy a recoger todo.

Yuu se fue de compras. Compró fideos para hacer soba y la salsa y yakotori y varias cosas más.

Mientras Miki, ya había recogido lo del desayuno, la ropa de la maleta y empezó a colocar los detalles del salón que estaban metidos en una caja, mientras lo colocaba llego Yuu a casa.

La casa no estaba muy lejos de la de sus padres, dos calles más abajo, cuando la vieron les gustó, aunque tuvieron que hacer algunos arreglos pero les gustaba el barrio y no estaba muy lejos del trabajo de ambos. Yuu se encargó de ponerla al gusto de los dos.

—Ya estoy aquí, ¿Cómo lo llevas Miki? —Saludó el chico, entrando por la puerta.

—Ya voy terminando —Explicó, saliendo del salón.

—De acuerdo, voy hacer la comida —comentó entrando por la cocina.

— ¿Qué has comprado? —preguntó entrando con él.

—Para hacer soba y yakotori —dijo tranquilamente

— ¡Qué rico! —exclamó ella, aplaudiendo.

— ¡Venga! vamos a prepararlo —dijo el chico.

Mientras se iban haciendo los fideos, iban haciendo el yakotori. Miki preparaba una ensalada y ponía la mesa, aunque no paraba de dar vueltas por la cocina, abriendo cajones y el armario.

— ¿Se puedes saber que buscas? —Preguntó él, mareado de verla dar tantas vueltas.

—Las servilletas —dijo ella, mientras observaba a su alrededor— ¿Te acuerdas donde las dejamos? —Preguntó

—En ese armario, en el segundo cajón —respondió.

—Solamente me faltaba este de mirar —suspiró.

— ¿Qué cabeza tienes? —Dijo él, rodando los ojos— Si las dejaste tú allí.

—No me acordaba, ¿vale? —respondió.

—Venga a comer.

—Buen provecho —deseó ella, mientras se sentaba y daba el primer bocado. — ¡esta buenísimo! —

Felicitó.

— ¿A que si? —dijo él, introduciendo la cuchara en su boca y sonriéndole.

— ¡Uf! Mañana a trabajar otra vez —dijo la chica, poniendo una cara dramáticamente abatida.

—Sí, bueno, eso ya lo sabíamos —dijo Yuu, sonriendo—, se nos ha hecho corta la semana ¿verdad?

—Sí…—murmuró ella con pesadez—, tendremos que empezar a organizarnos, llamare a Meiko para decirle que ya hemos llegado. ¡Oye que te parece si quedamos para el sábado que viene con todos aquí en casa, ya estarán las fotos y se las enseñaremos!

— ¿Estás segura? —Preguntó dudoso.

—Claro —respondió con la emoción calcada en la voz.

—Bueno, yo se lo diré a Satoshi. Lo veré mañana, acuérdate que mi madre dijo que fuéramos a cenar.

—Sí, ¡Oh, Qué ganas tengo de verlos! —Dijo la chica—. Sobre todo a Sakura y Hayato.

El chico sonrió.

—No sé que habrán hecho esos dos pequeñajos...

Mientras hablaban terminaron de comer y a continuación recogieron la mesa. Yuu se puso a ver la televisión y Miki llamo a Meiko.

—Casa Namura —contestó Nat-chan.

—Nat-chan, soy Miki ¿Cómo estás?

— ¡Miki! —Saludaron al otro lado de la línea— ¿Qué tal el viaje?, ¿Qué tal Nara y Chiba? ¿Os gustó?

—¡Si mucho!, Nara es una ciudad muy bonita —explicó Miki—, ya veréis las fotos hemos hecho muchas. Hey Nat-chan, ¿está Meiko? —Preguntó

—Sí, ahora le digo que se ponga.

—Gracias

— ¡Miki! ¿Qué tal estas? ¿Qué tal el viaje? ¿Cuándo habéis llegado?

—Ayer por la noche —respondió la chica, con una sonrisa en los labios—, oye Meiko ¿Quieres que quedemos mañana a la salida del trabajo?, digo, si no tienes nada que hacer—respondió

—Mañana no tengo nada que hacer, entonces, de acuerdo —contestó Meiko.

—Pues hasta mañana —dijo—, te llamare para saber exactamente a qué hora saldré.

—De acuerdo —dijeron al otro lado de la línea—. Hasta mañana — se despidió.

— "Adiós"

Yuu observó a la chica ya había colgado el teléfono y se acerco a ella.

—Deberías empezar a arreglarte —susurró contra el oído de la chica.

Cuando llegaron a casa de sus padres no hicieron más que llamar, cuando una montaña de confeti les vino encima.

— ¡Bienvenidos! —Gritaron todos a la vez.

—De verdad, dais miedo... —Dijo Yuu, sonriendo.

— ¡Miki, Yuu! ¡Yuu, Miki! —Gritaron los más pequeños, saliendo del comedor.

Los niños, a penas verlos, se lanzaron a los brazos de los recién casados.

— ¡Hola pequeñajos! Cuanto os echado menos —saludó Miki, abrazándolos.

— ¿Si? —preguntaron.

—Sí, porque no habéis interrumpido nada —dijo riendo.

Yuu la escuchó y le dio un suave empujón. Miki, giró la cabeza, lo miro y le dedicó una mueca picara.

—Venga, que tenéis que contarnos muchas cosas —dijo Chiyaco, animadamente— ¿Qué tal Nara? ¿A que es bonita? —Dijo, atacándolos con preguntas— ¿Fuisteis al parque de los ciervos? ¿Al templo Todaiji? —Preguntó Chiyaco.

—Y al… ¿Templo Kofuku-ji? —Dijo Jin.

— ¡A que son bonitos! —Comentó Rumi.

— ¿Nos habéis traído regalos? —Preguntó Yoji.

—Si papá —dijo Yuu—. ¡Aquí están! —Comentó Yuu, ensañando la bolsa de los regalos.

— ¿Por qué no comemos? —Dijo Rumi.

Les habían llevado comida tradicional de Nara y Chiba; los pequeños estaban encima de sus hermanos, mirándolos como si hiciera siglos que no los vieran.

Estuvieron hablando y riéndose, contando las excursiones que habían hecho, les contaron lo del oceanográfico y todos rieron a carcajadas. Los pequeños protestaron que querían ir y para hacerlos callar sus hermanos le prometieron que cuando tuvieran unos días libres irían.

Fue una velada agradable pero después de cenar y de estar un rato con sus padres, se fueron a casa. Al día siguiente ya empezaban a trabajar

Al día siguiente, se levantaron pronto, Miki que hasta ahora se levantaba cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde que él, se levantó pronto también para preparar el desayuno.

Yuu le comentó que le diría Satoshi lo del sábado y se fue a trabajar. Miki se quedo recogiendo un poco y luego se arregló para irse a trabajar. El trabajo lo tenía a unos treinta minutos. Cuando llegó, todos le preguntaron por el viaje, ella simplemente les contestó que bien.

Trabajaba en una enorme superficie, así que lo mismo decoraba un salón, un dormitorio, como una cocina. Le gustaba, pero ella prefería algo más pequeño sin tener que tocar tantos gremios, pero de momento se conformaba con eso. En el fondo se preguntaba si el se acordaba de ella. La idea del era muy tentadora y le seducía; le gustaba trabajar en una tienda pequeña, que tocara un poco de cortinajes y de artículos de boda y de regalos. Eso era lo que más le seducía, siempre le habían gustado las tiendas de regalos, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones por no llevarse una decepción. _"Bueno empecemos_", pensó. Llevaba un proyecto que lo querían renovar del todo, tirar tabiques, pintar, así que mientras ella estaba de luna miel, tiraron los tabiques, pusieron otros y pintaron las paredes. Hoy había quedado con la clienta para que eligiera las cortinas. De vez en cuando se paraba y pensaba en Yuu.

Mientras Yuu, llegó a trabajo.

En el estudio le estaba esperando Satoshi.

Miwa, al final estudió arquitectura, pero en vez de ir al extranjero, lo estudió en la Universidad de Tokio; cuando Yuu volvió, le dijo que quería abrir un estudio, él estaba lo estuvieron hablando los tres, y el padre de Suzu les ayudó a abrir el estudio bajo su supervisión.

— ¡Yuu!... Hola ¿Qué tal el viaje? —Preguntó, dándole un apretón de manos.

— ¿Tú qué crees? ¡Estupendo!

—Me alegro mucho.

—Me ha dicho Miki que el sábado que viene, vengáis a casa, ¿Podéis?

—Por supuesto, Ayume estará encantada.

— ¿Y Suzu? —Preguntó.

—Está en el extranjero, pero el sábado creo que esta ya aquí—explicó—, cuándo hable con ella, ya se lo diré.

—Bien —dijo Yuu, estirándose—. Bueno tendremos que empezar, ¿aún sigues con el proyecto del supermercado?

—Sí, míralos a ver si te gusta como está quedando.

Pasaron la mañana discutiendo como quedaría si ponían esto aquí ó allí.

Cuando pararon para comer, pensó que aun quedaba unas cuatro horas para verla. ¿Qué ganas tenía ya de salir? Siempre había sido primero el sueño de convertirse en un gran arquitecto, pero desde que se dieron cuenta que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro, había sido Miki la primera y ahora todavía más que la tenía para él solo.

— ¿Qué piensas? —Preguntó Satoshi.

—Cosas mías…

El otro, simplemente sonrió.

Miki, pasó la mañana hablando con la clienta, mirando cortinas de un color y de otro, aconsejando a la mujer de que colores le iban mejor, hasta que se hizo la hora de comer. Llamó a Meiko y quedaron a las cinco en la cafetería de siempre. Cuando Miki llegó a la cafetería, Meiko ya estaba ahí. Esta sonrió y saludó a la recién llegada con un beso y un abrazo.

— ¿Qué tal? —Preguntó Meiko, mientras tomaba asiento— ¿Bueno cuenta?

—Ha sido estupendo. Nara es precioso estuvimos en el templo Kofuko-ji y también estuvimos viendo en

El templo Todaiji —habló Miki—, me impresiono mucho.

Meiko sonreía al ver a su amiga muy feliz. Miki le contó lo del oceanográfico y Meiko se partía de risa

— ¿Sabes que fue lo primero que dijeron nuestros padres cuando fuimos a casa? —Dijo Miki, sonriendo de lado— "¿Habéis traído regalos?"¡No van a cambiar nunca!

— ¿Y los pequeños?

—No pararon de estar encima de nosotros —dijo Miki, sonriendo al recordarlos—, parecía que no nos veían durante siglos, cogieron un enfado cuando estuvimos contando lo del Sea World, así que le dijimos que cuando tuviéramos unos días libres les llevaríamos y ahora estarán preguntando todos los días "¿cuándo iremos?"

—Son muy ricos —dijo Meiko con expresión enternecida.

—Desde fuera —dijo la otra, con el ceño levemente fruncido—¿si los tuvieras que aguantar todo el día no dirías eso —dijo.

—Aunque ahora los voy a echar de menos —susurró—. Oye, hemos pensado hacer una fiesta el sábado para ensañaros las fotos ¿vendréis verdad? ¡Anda, di que si!

— ¡Claro! —Accedió la chica—, no faltaba más, cuenta con nosotros

Estuvieron un rato hablando y riéndose. Meiko dijo que no podía quedarse más tiempo, que Natchan ya habría llegado a casa, así que quedaron para el sábado próximo.

Miki decidió irse a casa andando y viendo escaparates, no había mucho camino desde la cafetería hasta casa. Al pasar por el supermercado, recordó que no había nada en casa, así que entró a comprar. Se acercó a casa de sus padres para decirles lo del sábado y pedirle a Chiyaco que le ayudara con la comida.

—No te ofendas mamá, pero no cocinas muy bien —observó Miki.

—Di que si, hija. —Coincidió su padre.

—Bueno me voy —se despidió la chica, con una sonrisa—. Yuu está por llegar a casa —dijo ella, besando la mejilla de sus padres—. Adiós.

—Adiós —repitieron los presentes.

Cuando llegó a casa, Yuu aún no llegaba a casa.

Se puso a preparar la cena y al poco rato llegó Yuu.

— ¡Hola cielo! ¿Qué tal te ha ido? —Saludó desde la cocina.

— ¡Bien! ¿Y a ti? —Saludó, mientras dejaba la carpeta en el mueble de la entrada.

—Bien también, aunque se me hizo un poco largo el día…

—A mi también —concordó el chico—, me he pasado todo el día pensando en ti, ¿sabes? —Dijo, mientras se acercaba a la cocina y le daba un beso—. ¿Bueno que tenemos para cenar?

—Bueno... he pensado hacer tallarines fritos y de segundo plato pescado y una ensalada.

—Deja que yo haga los tallarines y tú prepara la ensalada.

— ¿No te fías de mí?

— ¡Claro que me fío de ti! Es sólo que quiero hacerlos yo.

Prepararon la cena y durante ella comentaron lo del día, cuando terminaron de comer, ambos recogieron la mesa.

Mientras Miki recogía la cocina, Yuu se puso a mirar unos planos. Al cabo de un rato Miki se sentó a ver la televisión y se quedo dormida. Cuando él se dio cuenta, la llamó suavemente y le obligó a irse a la cama.

El viernes, y Miki preparó una lista con las cosas que quería comprar para la fiesta; compró para hacer tempura y varias cosas preparadas, porque no le daría tiempo de preparar todo lo que quería hacer.

Llegó el sábado y poco a poco fueron llegando todos.

Como hacía un buen tiempo, salieron al jardín que tenían detrás de casa. Habían puesto una mesa grande con sillas, Yoji, había pasado la barbacoa, los pequeños no paraban de estar por todos los sitios, a los mayores les hacía gracia verlos, eran muy graciosos. Comieron y rieron viendo las fotos.

Contaron anécdotas del viaje y todos rieron. Pasaron una tarde muy animada.

Arini pidió consejo a Miki sobre la decoración para su boda y quedaron qué pasaría por la tienda.

Pasadas unas tres horas, los invitados se comenzaron a retirar.

— ¿Ha estado bien, verdad? El reunirnos todos juntos otra vez —dijo Miki, aún animada—, pero estoy tan cansada. —Suspiró.

—La verdad es que sí, que ha estado muy bien —dijo Yuu.

Cuando pasaba a lado de ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla.


	4. Chapter 4

UN DIA CUALQUIERA

Cáp. 4

Ya había llegado el mes de septiembre, venía más frío que otros años. A Miki le costaba levantarse, y más si era domingo.

El despertador no paraba de sonar, le tocaba ir a trabajar. No iba todos los domingos pero aquel le había tocado ir; hacia frió y estaba nublado. No le apetecía levantarse, así que se tapó con la ropa de cama hasta la cabeza para no oír el despertador.

—Yuu, apaga, el despertador por favor —murmuró tapándose hasta la cabeza.

— ¡No! Venga levántate dormilona —dijo, sentándose en la cama y tirando de las sábanas—. ¡Ropa de cama atrás!

— ¡Uf! Un poco más ¡apágalo!— Gruñó, mientras buscaba las sábanas para volver a taparse.

— ¡No! Si te duermes otra vez voy a dejarlo sonar hasta que te levantes —amenazó, moviéndola y bajándole las sabanas de la cabeza.

—Yuu…

— ¡Cómo no te levantes en cinco minutos te levantare yo!

— ¡Ya voy! —Respondió ella—¡Qué pesado eres!

Se levantó a regañadientes. Él también se levantó y salió del cuarto, mientras ella estaba en el cuarto de baño. De repente se oyó un chillido, y un grito de "¡No llego!"

Cuando entró en la cocina, vio la mesa puesta y el desayuno servido.

— ¿Se pude saber por qué estas gritando?

— ¡No tiene gracia, no voy a llegar!

—Haberte levantado antes. Siempre té pasa lo mismo, no te levantas y luego tienes que correr…

— Gracias cariño —dijo ella—, por prepárame el desayuno. A mi no daba tiempo a prepararlo

— De nada, pero desayuna que si no vas a llegar.

— ¿Qué vas hacer? —Preguntó— Hasta que venga…

— Me he traído unos planos para corregirlos, y luego me acercare a ver nuestros padres, que hace mucho que no los vemos…

— De acuerdo, ¿Por qué no vienes de buscarme? Saldré sobre las seis de la tarde…

—No es mala idea.

—Bueno, me voy adiós.

El otro lentamente la cogió por la cintura y la estrechó en sus brazos, para luego besarla.

—Yuu, que no voy a llegar...

—Ahora te suelto —susurró, mientras le daba otro abrazo, para luego soltarla y sonreírle.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego echarse a correr para coger el metro. Mientras va corriendo va pensando menos mal que esta línea viene cada cinco minutos y que por ser domingo no habría mucha gente. Llegó justo a tiempo a la planta dónde estaban sus compañeras; Miki era la encargada de planta de decoración, ella se consideraba una más de sus compañeras y por su carácter sus compañeras le apreciaban mucho.

— ¡Hola buenos días! —Saludó.

— ¡Hola Miki! ¿Qué te ha pasado? —Preguntó Yumi— No has venido a tomar el café…

—Me he dormido, perdona.

— Tranquila no pasa nada, la verdad es que con este día no apetece mucho venir —dijo la otra entre risas.

La mañana se le estaba haciendo muy larga, parecía que no trascurría el tiempo.

Empezó con su trabajo, extrayendo del cajón de su mesa unos planos.

— ¡Hola Miki! ¿Estás muy ocupada?

— ¡Arini! No que va, buenos días.

—Venía a que me aconsejaras sobre las cortinas, cómo habíamos quedado.

—Por supuesto, así me despejo un poco, me estoy volviendo loca con este proyecto —respondió Miki, mientras hacía a un lado sus documentos — ¿No ha venido Ginta contigo?

— ¡No! Le dije que iba a venir hoy, dijo que esto era cosa de mujeres, que lo que eligiera estaba bien y si me aconsejabas tu le gustaría.

—Qué exagerado es…

Estuvieron eligiendo las telas durante una hora, riendo y comentando que color le iba a una habitación a otra habitación ya que Arini tiene diferentes gustos que Miki.

Cuando se miró el reloj, solamente le faltaban ya dos horas por salir.

Sonrió.

*-*-*

Cuando Miki cerró la puerta, Yuu volvió al dormitorio y se tumbo en la cama y se quedo dormido; cuando se despertó sobre las nueve de la mañana, bajó a la cocina y se preparó el desayuno y recogió la cocina, para luego ponerse a trabajar en sus planos y corregirlos.

Pensó en llamar a sus padres para decirles que se iba acercar luego.

Así que cogió el teléfono, y llamó a su casa.

—Diga casa de los Matsuura y Kosikawa.

—Mamá, soy Yuu ¿Qué tal estáis?

— ¡Hola Yuu! ¿Se puede saber cómo no se ha sabido nada de vosotros en diez días?

—Perdona mamá, estaba pensando en acercarme más tarde llamaba para saber si ibais a estar en casa.

—Claro que si, ¿y Miki?

—Le ha tocado ir a trabajar hoy.

—Pues haz el favor de venir a comer.

—Me he traído trabajo a casa no se si podré.

— ¡Yuu! Si no vienes a comer me enfadare.

—Vale mamá, luego me acerco.

Así que cuando colgó el teléfono se puso a trabajar con los planos. Cuando se hizo la hora de comer se acercó a lo de sus padres.

Cuando llamó a la puerta, enseguida abrió su hermano pequeño

— ¡Yuu!

— ¡Hola pequeñajo! —Saludó, mientras le cogía en brazos y le daba un beso en la mejilla. El pequeño lo agarró por el cuello.

Lentamente lo colocó en el piso de nuevo y ambos entraron al salón.

— ¡Hola a todos!

— ¡Hola Yuu! —saludaron Rumi y Chiyaco, quienes estaban en la cocina preparando la comida

— ¿Dónde está papá y Jin? —preguntó Yuu.

—En el jardín —contestó su madre. — ¿Y Miki? —Preguntó Rumi.

Sakura entró por la puerta, ya que escuchó que su hermano había llegado.

— ¡Yuu! ¿Y Miki? —Preguntó, mientras buscaba a su hermana con la mirada.

— ¡Hola pequeñaja! —Saludó Yuu—. Miki está trabajando.

La pequeña extendió los brazos hacia su hermano pidiéndole que la cargara también a ella.

—No puedo cogerte, Sakura —se disculpó. La pequeña puso cara de ponerse a llorar—. Vale ya te cojo, pero no si voy a poder con los dos.

Las madres de los niños sólo sonreían.

— ¿Qué pasa de que os reís?

—Qué cuando vivíais aquí no hacían más que protestar porque decíais que no os dejaban en paz, que os tocaban las cosas y ahora les echas de menos ¿no? —Contestó Rumi.

—La verdad es que si —dijo rojo como un tomate.

— ¡¿Podéis traer la ensalada que esto esta enseguida?! —Se escuchó un grito proveniente del jardín.

— ¡Sí ya vamos! —Contestó Chiyaco.

Salió Chiyaco con la ensalada, acompañada de Yuu y los pequeños

— ¡Hola Yuu! ¿Cuándo has venido? —Saludó Yoji

— ¡Hola papá, Jin! —Respondió al saludo—, he hace rato.

—Ya veo que este par te han cogido por su cuenta —rió, al ver que los llevaba en brazos.

—Sí —respondió, para luego echarse a reír.

— ¿Dónde está Miki? —Preguntó Jin.

—Le ha tocado ir a trabajar —contestó Rumi, quien en ese momento salía al jardín.

— ¡Venga vamos a comer! —Exclamó Yoji.

— ¡Abajo pequeñajos! Vamos a comer…

Los pequeños protestaron porque les bajaron otra vez

—Necesito las manos para comer…—Se quejó él.

La comida transcurrió alegremente, Yuu les y los pequeños que no hacían mas que gracias y tontadas para que su hermano se riese.

— ¿Estáis todos los días igual? —Preguntó Yuu.

—No, quieren llamar tu atención —explicó su madre.

— ¡Ah! —Exclamó Yuu, entendiendo la situación—Luego tengo que ir a buscar a Miki al trabajo…

Los pequeños que le oyeron, enseguida miraron a su hermano y le pidieron que los llevase con él, porque ellos querían ver a Miki.

Yuu con cara de susto les dice que no

— ¿Por qué no? –Sakura es la mas se parecía a Miki, protestaba por todo, y no se conformaba con un simple no como contestación

—Yo quiero ver a Miki…—aullaron ambos niños a la vez.

Yuu, viendo la insistencia de sus hermanos al final optó por rendirse;

—Irán conmigo, sólo si prometen portarse bien…

Ambos pequeños pusieron cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida, y ambos asintieron en una cabeceada y a las seis ya estaban esperando por la puerta por donde salía Miki.

Algunos de los compañeros de Miki que conocían a Yuu le saludaban y se quedaban mirándolo extrañados, ya que hasta entonces, había ido a buscarla con sus hermanos pequeños y él, no pensaba dar explicaciones a nadie, que pensaran lo que quisieran. Al cabo de un rato Salió Miki

Los pequeños se le tiraron al cuello enseguida que la vieron.

— ¡Hola pequeñajos! ¡Hola cariño! ¿Cómo qué los has traído?

Tomó a los chicos en sus brazos y les dio un beso en la mejilla, al igual que a su marido.

— ¡Hola Miki! —Saludaron los dos niños.

—Fui a comer a casa y vieras que pesados se han puesto cuando he dicho que vendría a buscarte…

—Ya veo, ¿bueno a donde podemos ir?

— ¿Qué te parece que si nos acercamos al parque que hay un poco más abajo?

—De acuerdo, buena idea…

Iban caminado hacia al parque cuando pasaron por una heladería.

— ¡Queremos un helado!

—Vale, de acuerdo —murmuraron los mayores, así que entraron y cogieron un helado cada uno.

Cuando llegaron al parque buscaron un sitio tranquilo en dónde poderse sentar mientras Hayato y Sakura se iban a jugar.

—Protestas de que son muy traviesos pero cuando están contigo, hacen todo lo que ellos quieren.

—No es verdad…— susurro Yuu

—Si es verdad, les has comprado el helado, les has montado en ese globo que hay que meter monedas. ¿Les echas de menos de verdad?— murmuro Miki

—La verdad es que si, mamá y Rumi también me lo han dicho…

Estuvieron hablando de cómo les habían trascurrido la mañana. Miki le contó que había estado Arini mirando, artículos.

—Ya les queda poco…

— ¿Cuándo es la fecha de la boda? —preguntó.

—Solamente les queda quince días, Araní esta toda nerviosa y Ginta también.

—Normal, acuérdate como estabas tú que gritabas todo el día

— ¡No es verdad!

—Miki, gritabas por cualquier cosa.

Miki se sonrió y le saco la lengua picarona. Estaban sentados en un banco, él con un brazo apoyado en el respaldo del asiento cogiendo a Miki por la espalda.

—Miki, te quiero mucho

—Yo también…—Lentamente acercaron sus cabezas y sus bocas se fueron abriendo. Yuu le sujetó dándole la vuelta hasta estar frente a ella y le metió su lengua buscando la suya, recorriendo todos esos rincones que ya conocía tan bien, pero que nunca se cansaba de explorarla. Buscó la lengua contraria y se dieron un beso apasionado y se quedaron absortos contemplándose…

Momentos después decidieron que ya era hora de irse a casa; fueron a buscar a sus hermanos que estaban jugando con otros niños en la tierra y no querían irse a casa. Yuu les dijo que si no salían inmediatamente no irían con ellos más, así que los pequeños salieron y se despidieron de los demás.

Cuando llegaron a casa vieron que estaba a oscuras; entraron y vieron que había una nota encima de la mesa:

"_Nos hemos ido al cine tenéis cena para los cuatro en la nevera, se la servís a vuestros hermanos si no hemos llegado"._

— ¡Qué morro tienen, siempre hacen lo mismo! —Protestó Miki.

—Bueno, ya no podemos hacer nada. Venga no te enfades.

— ¿No te sabe mal que siempre hagan lo mismo…?

—Es cuestión de acostumbrarse…

—Venga, Sakura vamos a duchar —murmuró ella, aun algo molesta—, y luego tú Hayato

Así mientras Miki bañaba a los pequeños, Yuu fue preparando la mesa y la cena.

Cuando cenaron los pequeños los acostaron, luego cenaron ellos y luego recogieron la mesa. Mientras estaban recogiendo llegaron sus padres.

— ¿Y los pequeños?

—Bañados, cenados, y durmiendo —contestó Miki.

—Gracias a los dos —agradeció Rumi.

—De nada Rumí —dijo la chica—, buenos nosotros nos vamos, que mañana hay que madrugar. Adiós.

Ambos se despidieron de sus padres y se fueron a su casa.

Cuando llegaron a casa como no era muy tarde se sentaron a ver televisión; Yuu tomó el mando de la tele y se puso a cambiar canales. Ningún canal les gustaba y cuando estaban pasando los canales llegaron a uno que había un concurso de canciones.

— ¿Lo dejamos aquí?

—Bueno, la verdad es que esta un poco rollo la tele…

—Si, tienes razón bueno lo vamos a dejar aquí, a lo mejor nos reímos un poco al escucharlos.

Mientras decía esto cruzaba las piernas y ponía un brazo en el respaldo del sofá.

Estuvieron un rato viendo el programa y comentando que concursante había cantado mejor, a Yuu tanta canción le hacía bostezar.

—Mientras ves el programa, voy a dar los últimos toques al proyecto —dijo, mientras se levantaba del sofá.

—¿No te va a quedar al final? —Preguntó.

—No, con ir a comer a casa de nuestros padres y salir, no he dado el visto bueno, y lo necesitamos para mañana —contestó

—De acuerdo, yo me quedare un rato más…

—No te quedes hasta muy tarde, que te dormirás en el sofá —aconsejó, mientras salía del salón.

—No, iré a dormir —contestó.

Termino de repasar el trabajo y salió del pequeño despacho que tenían en casa; Yuu escuchó la televisión y se acercó al salón y vio a Miki tumbada en el sofá dormida.

—Miki, Miki —llamó en tono suave.

—Humm…

—Venga, venga vamos a la cama —murmuró él.

— ¿Qué hora es? —Preguntó ella, media adormilada.

—Muy tarde, venga —susurró el chico, ayudándole a ponerse en pie, para luego cogerla y brazos subieron al dormitorio.

Después de ayudarle a quitarse la ropa, le ayudó a meterse en cama. La arropó con las sábanas, para luego él desvestirse y meterse a la cama con ella.

Faltaba una semana para la boda de Ginta.

Eran las seis de la tarde, Miki y Meiko estaban en la cafetería.

— ¿Desean tomar algo? —Preguntó la camarera.

—Yo tomare una naranjada, ¿y tú Meiko?

—Yo tomare un té, gracias.

—Enseguida lo traigo —contestó la camarera.

— ¡Oh Meiko! Gracias por haber venido.

—De nada mujer.

—Estoy tan liada con el trabajo, adaptándome a estar casada y luego mis padres, ¡que no me acordaba que me tenia que comprar el vestido para la boda de Ginta! —se quejó Miki—. ¿Sabes lo que nos hicieron el otro día? Me vino a buscar Yuu con los pequeños y cuando fuimos a casa no estaban ¡Dónde te crees que se habían ido al cine! ¡Al cine a ver no se que película de autor! Así que tuvimos que bañarlos, darles la cena y acostarlos.

Meiko se estaba riendo

— ¡No te rías! —Exclamó Miki

—No, no me rió, perdona pero eres muy exagerada —se disculpó.

— ¡¿Qué soy exagerada?!

—Si, porque además te gusta hacerlo, siempre lo has dicho…

—Sí, pero venia de trabajar y estaba cansada y me tuve que pelear con esos dos…

— ¿Y Yuu qué dijo?

—Nada, "es cuestión de acostumbrarse" —dijo sarcásticamente—, a veces me exaspera su calma cuando se trata de esos pequeñajos. Bueno dejemos de hablar de mis hermanos. ¿Te gusta el vestido? El broche tuyo es muy bonito.

Estaban sentadas en una mesa con un montón de paquetes.

—Si ese color te favorece mucho bueno hablando de otra cosa, ¿qué tal tu vida de casada?

—La verdad es como un sueño…no quiero despertar. Yuu es encantador no pensaba que iba a ser así, me trata como una reina.

—Si eso ya se te ve, en los ojos. —Sonrió Meiko— Miki... me alegro mucho que te vaya tan bien.

—Gracias Meiko.

— ¡Oh qué tarde es! Miki, perdona pero me tengo que ir —decía mientras observaba el reloj.

—No pasa nada yo también me voy a ir ya. Pasare por casa y le enseñare el vestido a mi madre y a Chiyaco a ver si les gusta…

Pagaron y salieron juntas de la cafetería; se dirigieron juntas hacia el metro y allí se despidieron Meiko vivía hacia el norte de la ciudad y Miki hacia el este.

Mientras iba hacia casa, se preguntaba si el vestido le gustaría a Yuu, ya que era bastante provocador y tenía sus dudas.

La megafonía del metro le sacó de sus pensamientos. Era su parada.

Cargada con cuatro bolsas llegó a casa de sus padres.

— ¡Hola a todos! —dijo al entrar.

— ¡Hola Miki! ¿Qué tal? —Saludó Rumi.

— ¡Hola mamá! Venía a enseñarte el vestido que me he comprado para la boda Ginta.

Sacó el vestido de la bolsa: era un vestido corto de color azul noche sin espalda y con un escote en forma de pico pronunciado con una chaqueta de gasa transparente blanca, dejando ver la espalda y el escote.

—Es precioso —se asombró su madre.

En ese momento llegó Chiyaco y Miki, sin perder tiempo, le enseñó el vestido también.

—Miki, es precioso —dijo Chiyaco.

—Así que ¿os gusta?

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza.

Estuvo un rato con sus padres, jugando con sus hermanos y luego se despidió de sus padres y se fue a su casa.

Cuando llegó ya estaba Yuu en casa.

— ¡Ya estoy en casa! —Saludó a voz en cuello, mientras entraba.

— ¡Hola! ¿Dónde estabas? Empezaba a preocuparme…—Dijo Yuu, asomándose al recibidor.

— ¿Ya es tan tarde? Estaba en casa de nuestros padres…—Explicó, mientras se le acercaba y le daba un beso.

— ¡Hum! Ya veo y ¿esas bolsas?

— ¡Ah! Es la ropa que voy a llevar en la boda de Ginta, espera me lo voy a poner a ver si te gusta…

Corrió hacia la habitación mientras que Yuu se quedó en el pie de la escalera entre extrañado y divertido. Se dirigió al salón y lentamente se fue sentando, mientras cogía el periódico para leerlo mientras esperaba.

Al cabo de unos minutos Miki bajó con el vestido puesto; se había retirado un poco el pelo de la cara y se había puesto zapatos de tacón para ver cómo le quedaban.

Cuando llegó al salón, observó como Yuu leía el periódico y que no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba en la puerta. Así que andado de puntillas para no distraerlo, se puso delante de él, para luego llamarlo. El otro, lentamente bajó el periódico y lo que vio fue una Miki guapísima y esta se dio la vuelta de manera coqueta, esperando la reacción de su esposo.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal estoy?

—No puedo hablar, estas guapísima, aunque… ¿No es un poco atrevido?

—Yo veo que no —susurró—. ¿No te pondrás celoso, verdad?

—No, pero he de reconocer que te miraran todos.

La otra lentamente se le fue acercando, para luego sentarse sobre sus rodillas levantándose la falda dejando que sus nalgas estén en contacto con las piernas de su marido, le pasa sus brazos por el cuello.

—Bueno ¿te gusta ó no?

—Claro que me gusta —respondió sujetándola, mientras ponía una mano en la espalda de ella dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Miki...

— ¿Sí? —Lentamente se fue acercando a los labios ajenos, notando como el miembro de su marido comenzaba a despertar.

Sin previo aviso, se puso de pie.

—Voy a quitarme el vestido para que no se manche —susurró toda acalorada, mientras el otro la cogía de la muñeca y la hace sentarse otra vez en sus rodillas.

— ¿Por qué huyes? —Preguntó en tono serio.

—Yo no huyo —respondió, temblando.

Yuu la notó temblar y le sujetó con un brazo en la espalda la echa para atrás, y con la otra le metió mano por el escote y le besó en la boca.

— ¿Preparamos la cena? —Preguntó sonriendo.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó, sorprendida.

—Sí, preparamos la cena, ¿ó que esperabas? ¿Otra cosa?, que por ganas no será…

—No, no que va —murmuró, acalorada.

—Mentirosa... —Acusó él, riéndose.

—Bueno me voy a quitar el vestido —murmuró Miki, sonriendo.

Cuando bajó a la cocina, el otro estaba preparando una ensalada, en el fuego había puesto una sartén con el segundo plato.

—Pensé que no podías quitártelo iba a subir, por si necesitabas ayuda riéndose —comentó cuando la vio entrar.

—Qué gracioso —contestó.

—Ahora que me acuerdo ha llamado Ginta que me invita a su despedida de soltero y Arini te invita a ti.

— ¡Qué bien!

—Esto ya esta —declaró—. ¿Cenamos? Que aproveche....

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

Cáp.5

LA BODA DE GINTA

Llegó por fin el día de la despedida de solteros de Ginta y Arini.

Salieron juntos, pero cada uno se iba a ir por diferente camino.

Yuu había quedado en Yokohama, Miki más cerca.

—Qué te lo pases bien —dijo Miki.

—Lo mismo digo —la cogió por la cintura, y le dio un beso muy largo.

—Yuu...

—Hum...

— ¿No harás tonterías, verdad? –Preguntó.

El otro dejó de besarla, y se le quedó mirando.

—-¿A qué tonterías te refieres? —Preguntó medio sonriendo.

—Pues a esas que se hacen en una despedida de soltero —contestó frunciendo el ceño.

—Te recuerdo que tú también vas a una. Podría decir lo mismo, ¿no crees...?—riéndose.

—Sí, pero lo chicos bebéis más de la cuenta... y si se os pone alguna por medio no desperdiciáis el tiempo —con voz melosa.

—Hacía tiempo que no estabas celosa, ¿eh? Tonta, ven aquí… ¿no te das cuenta, que sólo existe una y esa eres tú? —dijo, para luego darle un beso en los labios.

—Tienes razón, perdona —Roja como un tomate.

—Bueno, me voy que si no voy a llegar, adiós —se despidió

—Adiós cielo —contestó.

Cuando Miki llegó a la cafetería, ya estaban Yayoi, Meiko, Ayame y Arini.

— ¡Hola chicas!, perdonar el retraso —saludó sin aliento.

—No vas a cambiar nunca… —dijo Meiko.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo? —Preguntó Arini.

—Sí, gracias, una coca-cola –contestó.

Arini llamó a la camarera para pedir lo que solicitó

— ¿Bueno a dónde vamos? —Preguntó Yayoi

—Había pensado que podíamos ir a tomar algo y luego acercarnos a un Karaoke –Contestó Arini.

—Si, yo no he ido a ninguno será divertido, pero por aquí no hay ninguno —dijo Miki.

—No... Tendremos que ir a Yokohama —contestó Ayame.

— ¿Y sí nos encontramos con chicos? —Preguntó Yayoi.

—Seria una casualidad, ¿tú qué dices Meiko? —Preguntó Miki.

—Yo... como digáis, será divertido —contestó Meiko.

Así que se fueron a los bares más de moda. Se lo estaban pasando muy bien, empezaron con bebidas sin alcohol, pero luego se fueron animando y empezaron con las bebidas alcohólicas.

Se lo estaban pasando en grande, cuando llegaron al Karaoke, estaban cantando una canción que se sabían las cuatro, Meiko no se atrevió a subir al escenario así que cogieron el micrófono y se pusieron a cantar al ritmo de la canción Yayoi y Arini no paraban de reírse ya no podían mas, así que cuando dejaron de cantar, se estaban partiendo de risa las cinco. Cuando no cantaban ellas observaban a los de más, y se ponían serias o se partían de risa oyendo a los de más cantar.

Meiko no se atrevía a cantar por más que Miki la animara hacerlo, pero ella decía que no se atrevía pero se lo estaba pasando muy bien viendo.

Cuando pudieron hablar, les dolía los costados de tanta reírse; habían pedido una botella de sake, y ya les estaba haciendo efecto. Miki propuso un brindis y todas aplaudieron.

—Arini, te deseó Nuestra Enhorabuena y que seas muy feliz al lado de Ginta —le deseó Miki, toda seria.

—Gracias, chicas de verdad –dijo Arini, toda roja.

—Que seria te has puesto, Miki —observó Yayoi.

— ¡Ah sí! —Exclamó. Se volvió a reír, provocando la risa de las demás.

* * *

Mientras ellos habían quedado en Yokama, habían quedado ya en una zona llena bares.

Habían quedado de momento en una cafetería, cuando llego Yuu ya estaban allí Sastohi, Natchan, y Ginta.

— ¡Hola a todos! —Saludó Yuu cuando llegó.

— ¡Hola Yuu! —Contestó Ginta.

—A quien ¿esperamos? —Preguntó Yuu.

—A Rokutanda —indicó Ginta.

— ¡Hey! —Saludó Satoshi. Venía con tres vasos de bebida.

— ¡Hola Satoshi! —Saludó Yuu.

— ¿Quieres algo de beber? —Preguntó Ginta.

— Sí, gracias una cerveza —Contestó Yuu.

—Ya voy yo —manifestó Natchan.

—Gracias, Natchan –exclamó Satoshi.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos llegó Rokutanda.

— ¡Siempre haciéndote de rogar! —dijo Ginta.

— ¡Hola! Lo siento tuve que acompañar a Yayoi donde había quedado con Arini —contestó Rokutanda.

—Bueno si es así le perdonamos ¿no? —dijo Yuu, echándose a reír casi al instante.

—¿Quieres tomar algo Rokutanda? —Preguntó Ginta.

—Una cerveza, gracias –contestó.

En ese momento llegaba Natchan con la bebida Yuu.

— ¡Hola Rokutanda! ¿Qué tal estas? —Saludó Natchan

— Hola Natchan, ¿y tú qué tal estas? —Contestó.

—Muy bien gracias. —respondió el aludido.

—Ya voy a pedírmela, no os preocupéis —exclamó Rokutanda.

Natchan se puso hablar con Ginta, preguntándole si vio el partido de tenis que habían puesto por la televisión pues lo dos tenían gran afición al tenis. Mientras Yuu le comentaba con sorna lo que Miki le había dicho antes y el otro se echo a reír.

— Que imaginación tiene Miki. - comentó Satoshi.

Llegó Rokutanda con su bebida y se juntó con Ginta y Natchan hablando de tenis, siguieron hablando, de cómo les iba en el trabajo, hasta que consumieron las bebidas.

Cuando ya llevaban tres bares recorridos, Rokutanda propuso de ir a un karaoke que había cerca de allí, a los demás les pareció bien la idea aunque no cantaran la idea de ver a los demás les gustaba.

Así que se fueron hacia allí, cuando entraron había un chico joven cantando bastante mal, buscaron un sitio donde poder sentarse los cinco, Yuu y Ginta fueron a buscar la bebida, estaban solicitando las bebidas cuando sonó una canción que era conocida por todos.

Estaban de espaldas al escenario y solo pudieron oír las voces, de repente se miraron, cogieron las bebidas deprisa y fueron al sitio, Satoshi y Rokutanda tenían los ojos fijos en el escenario.

Allí estaban las cuatro cantando a voz en grito, Meiko sentada en el sitio partiéndose de risa.

—¿Son ellas verdad ó sino unas dobles? —Preguntó Ginta.

—No, son ellas –dijo Satoshi.

—Sí, son ellas —confirmó Rokutanda.

Natchan, al no ver en el escenario a Meiko la iba buscando con la mirada, Yuu conociendo lo payasa que era Miki no le extraño mucho, y se reía.

— ¿No van bebidas? —Preguntó Ginta.

— ¿Y luego me dice a mi que no beba y que no haga tonterías, y ellas? –Comentó Yuu riéndose.

Ellas seguían cantando y Natchan localizó a su mujer que estaba partiéndose de risa. Concluyó la canción, y empezó otra y como se la sabían, se quedaron a cantarla; esta necesitaban coros masculinos y cuatro jovencitos subieron hacerlos. Estaban partidas de risa, les dejaron subir y cantaron los ocho, uno de ellos perdió el ritmo de la canción e iba mas atrás, sonaba la canción fatal, mientras ellas no paraban de reírse.

Cuando la canción terminó, se fueron a sus sitios, ahora tenían diez ojos posados en ellas.

Los chicos cantores, les acompañaron a sus mesas y estuvieron hablando, un rato con ellas.

En cambio es esta otra mesa estaban discutiendo si ir ó no. Ginta decía que si, Satoshi no sabía que hacer, Rokutanda también quería ir, Yuu prefería observarlas de lejos, y Natchan no decía nada.

—Tener en cuenta que están también en su despedida —comentó Natchan.

Cuando los otros se fueron sonaba otra canción y ahora subieron al escenario Miki, Arini, y Ayume mientras Yayoi y Meiko se quedaban en el sitio.

—No puedo más, me duele, todo el cuerpo de reírme –comentó Yayoi mientras se secaba unas lágrimas que le brotaban de los ojos de tanto reírse.

—Creo que esto — señaló la bebida—, nos está haciendo efecto señaló Meiko.

—Creo que tienes razón —manifiesto Ayume.

Concluyó la canción y las demás volvieron a la mesa, partidas de risa.

—Tendremos que dejar de beber, nos está haciendo efecto –dijo Meiko.

—Pues es verdad –murmuró Miki.

—No creí que me lo iba pasar también cantando —observó el reloj—. Chicas lo siento pero me tengo que ir, que mañana me caso. El que todas estéis casadas y no tengáis prisa yo aún tengo que ir a casa de mis padres —dijo Arini.

—Tienes razón, si no mañana en vez de una boda habrá un funeral. —Comentó Miki y todas rieron, cuando estaban recogiendo los bolsos, y mirando a ver si se dejaban algo, diciendo tonterías y riéndose, cuando levantaron la vista vieron sus respectivos acercándose a la mesa.

— ¡Ah hola! ¿Que hacéis aquí? –dijo Miki riéndose.

Yuu viendo la botella de sake, vio que su mujer había bebido, aunque una botella para las cinco no era mucho.

Yuu la miro y vio que sus ojos estaban brillando debido a la risa y al sake.

— ¿Nos habéis oído cantar? –dijo Miki.

—Sí, un poco –dijo Yuu sonriendo.

Miki se tranquilizó cuando lo vio sonreír, era la primera vez que bebía y había hecho muchas tonterías.

— ¿Adónde vais ahora? –Preguntó Ginta.

—Nosotras, nos vamos ya a casa son las dos y por si no te acuerdas mañana nos casamos —contestó Arini.

—Venga, nos vamos todos a casa —declaró Natchan.

Así que cada uno tomó a sus respectivas parejas y salieron del Karaoke; una vez afuera, ellas se juntaron, e iban detrás hablando y riéndose olvidándose por completo que un poco mas adelante iban sus maridos.

—Si no lo veo no lo creo que Ayame se comporte así –observó Satoshi.

— ¿Y Arini? Sé que es divertida, pero como hoy no la había visto nunca, ¿y Miki? —Comentó Ginta.

—A mi no me asombra, mi querida mujercita es una payasa —dijo Yuu riéndose.

—Yuu, te he oído, no me llames payasa —advirtió, intentando ponerse seria poniendo los labios juntos, que de la risa le salieron pedorretas, no lo evitó y se empezó a reír.

El aludido giró la cabeza.

— Miki... estás borracha, mañana te dolerá la cabeza –declaró.

—No voy borracha, voy alegre que es muy diferente —rió.

Las chicas rieron las gracias de Miki.

Llegaron a la estación para coger el tren.

Los chicos cogieron a sus respectivas cuando entraron al tren, y buscaron asientos para ellas. Meiko era la que mejor iba, solamente tomó sake cuando el brindis, y se iba riendo de las tontadas que hacían las demás.

—¿Se puede saber que os pasa, que estáis tan serios? –Preguntó Miki riéndose.

—No estamos serios, simplemente os estamos observando –Explicó Yuu.

—Pues parece que venís de un funeral —critico Miki.

—¿Quieres dejarlo ya, Miki? –Murmuró.

—Tiene algo de razón, estamos en una despedida de solteros, y las únicas que se divierten son ellas —observó Natchan.

— ¿Pero has visto, como van de alegres? —Protestó Ginta.

—Es que nos ha cogido por sorpresa —dijo Satoshi.

Llegaron a la vía del metro que le correspondía a cada uno; Satoshi y Ayame se iban con Natchan y Meiko que vivían en la misma dirección, y Yuu y Miki, y Ginta y Arini tomaban otra.

—Ginta, ¿quieres que te acompañemos? —Preguntó Yuu.

—No te preocupes —respondió Ginta.

—Si, Miki acompáñanos —pidió Arini, con ellos no le caería el sermón de Ginta que seguro iba a darle.

—Vale, de acuerdo —contestó Miki.

—De verdad Miki... No hace falta. —dijo el enfadado Ginta.

—Miki.... —murmuró Yuu. La cogió de la cintura y le dijo al oído—. Te estás pasando un poco… —Miki se le quedo mirando y vio que sus ojos estaban demasiado serios, no se atrevió a decir nada más.

Cogieron el metro los cuatro que los llevaría a su casa, Ginta y Arini bajaron en su parada, se despidieron de Yuu-Miki. Ginta acompaño Arini a su casa, mientras le estaba diciendo como se había comportando en el karaoke.

— ¿Me estas escuchando? –dijo Ginta.

—Nos casamos mañana y pones una cara de amargado, perdona, si me he pasado, pero creo que estábamos en mi despedida. Hasta mañana —exclamó besándolo llegando y entrando a su casa.

Mientras Yuu y Miki bajaron en su parada, Miki no paraba de hacer tontadas, iba de la mano de su marido, y con la otra le iba haciendo cosquillas en un costado, antes en la estación cuando le habló vio que se estaba enfadando, quería que se le pasase. La verdad es que había hecho muchas tonterías, y como ella decía a veces "lo poco gusta y mucho cansa," y reconocía que se había pasado un poco, pero ellos tenían la culpa por haber ido al Karaoke nadie les había dicho que fueran. Si le decía algo en casa, no se callaría y se lo diría.

Al final llegaron a casa y entraron. Yuu con la cara demasiado seria, pero se estaba partiendo de risa por dentro al ver a Miki que estaba temblando, como una hoja al verlo tan serio.

— ¿No tienes nada que decir? —Preguntó.

— ¿El qué? —Respondió ella, haciéndose la ingenua.

—Antes de irnos me dices que no beba, y mírate, cómo estas —señaló Yuu.

—NADIE OS DIJO QUE FUERAIS A ESE KARAOKE, CON LA CANTIDAD DE KARAOKES, QUE HABRA EN YOKOHAMA HABEIS IDO AL QUE ESTABAMOS NOSOTRAS YA ESTA, YA LO HE DICHO –chilló enojada.

—Nos vamos a la cama, mañana tendrás dolor de cabeza. —sugirió Yuu viendo como se estaba poniendo la situación.

.

* * *

El despertador sonó a las siete de la mañana. Miki fue la primera en levantarse, no quería que se metiera Yuu con ella; tenía un dolor de cabeza terrible, y a las cinco de la tarde era la boda "espero que cuando llegue la hora se me haya pasado este dolor de cabeza".

Bajó a la cocina y preparó el desayuno, mientras desayunaba entro Yuu en la cocina.

—Buenos días, cariño que tal ese dolor de cabeza –sonriendo.

—Buenos días, no grites, ¡que dolor!, me voy a tomar una pastilla para a ver si se pasa —se quejo.

Llegó la hora de irse, él estaba ya arreglado en el salón con un pantalón tostado, y una camisa blanca, que resaltaba su pelo rubio y la americana preparada para ponérsela cuando bajara Miki.

Se acerco a las escaleras, para llamarla cuando la vio bajar. El pelo retirado de la cara, llevaba un semi recogido, solamente le salían dos mechones de pelo a cada lado, que realzaba su cara, y ese vestido insinuante con la espalda al aire y el escote en pico, que le dejaba insinuar sus pechos hacía juego con los zapatos con tacón. Estaba guapa y deseable.

—¿Bueno que tal estoy? –Pregunto llegando al final de la escalera y dando una vuelta.

—Preciosa... —dijo, estirando la mano hacia ella, atrayéndola hacia si y abrazándola.

—Me vas a despeinar –riéndose.

—Lo que me dan ganas, es subir a nuestra habitación, y desvestirte.

— ¡Pues no! Tenemos que irnos, venga nos vamos.

— Si no queda más remedio –murmuró, mientras abría la puerta

— ¡Yuu!

Cuando llegaron al templo, estaban todos, las chicas se reunieron, y charlaron como llegaron a casa, cuando se despidieron.

— ¡Hola! ¿Miki que tal? –saludo Meiko.

— ¡Hola chicas! ¿Qué te pasa Ayame? Te veo muy seria – pregunto Miki.

—Ayer, cuando llegamos a casa, discutimos. —les confió Ayame.

— ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Meiko.

—Por lo de anoche, dijo que si había perdido la cabeza, por comportarme así, bueno él gritó, yo grité y ya os lo podéis imaginar —confesó Ayame.

—No fastidies, estábamos en una despedida de soltera, si no nos hubieran encontrado no hubiera pasado nada, se lo hubiéramos contado, y se hubieran reído, adivina que hubieran hecho ello —razonó Miki.

— ¿Aún no han llegado Yayoi y Rokutanda? —Preguntó Meiko.

—No, por cierto Miki, estas muy guapa. —observó Ayame.

—Gracias. Fui con Meiko a comprarlo —dijo Miki.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, de estar allí vieron a Rokutanda y Yayoi sofocados.

—Pensaba que no llegaríamos a tiempo — comentó Yayoi. En ese momento empezaron a entrar en el templo.

Ginta iba con un traje azul marino, estaba muy guapo, entonces vieron venir a la novia. , Arini vestida de blanco, los hombros al descubierto entallado el cuerpo, y la falda de volantes estaba preciosa. Con el pelo recogido a media altura despejando su cara y flores en el pelo. Una vez adentro, se sentaron todos juntos. Yuu y Meiko, estaban a cada lado de Miki la vieron muy seria, como pensando en sus cosas, Yuu miro a Meiko y le interrogó con la mirada, la otra se encogió de hombros y moviendo la cabeza como diciendo "No tengo ni idea".

— ¿Te pasa algo Miki? –Preguntó susurrando.

Miki pegó un pequeño salto, tan absorta estaba pensado en cómo arreglar lo de Ayame y Satoshi.

—No, nada –contestó sobresaltada

Su marido, no era tonto y sabia que algo le ocultaba. Allí no era el sitio adecuado, cuando saliera ya se enteraría.

La ceremonia terminó, Miki apenas se enteró, se hicieron fotos, estaban todos alegres, Miki vio que Ayame y Satoshi estaban tensos entre ellos, se reían con todos ellos, pero cuando no hablaban con los demás, entre ellos no se dirigían las palabras, y se extrañó, ya que Satoshi adoraba a su mujer y siempre le estaba haciéndola reír.

Aprovechando que los otros, estaban hablando con los familiares de Ginta,que conocían. Yuu se acercó a Miki.

— ¿Qué te pasa Miki?

—Nada, ¿qué me iba a pasar?

—Miki, te conozco, y sé que estas tramando algo, y quiero saber qué es.

—Vale —dijo. Aparte que era un libro abierto, para su marido no tenía ganas de discutir.

Le contó lo que le había dicho Ayame, sobre la desavenencia con Satoshi.

—Obsérvalos y veras como tan apenas se hablan.

Yuu los observó y vio que tenía razón.

—-Si te metes, a lo mejor es peor.

—Déjame eso a mí, que ya veré como lo arreglo.

Cuando pudo Miki, le pidió a Satoshi si podía hablar un momento con él, como imaginaba iba hablarle, sobre su discrepancia con su mujer, conocía lo suficiente a Miki para saber que se había dado cuenta, de la situación con su mujer.

— Dime Miki, ¿qué quieres? –preguntó un receloso Satoshi.

—Porque, te has enfadado con Ayame, ¿por lo de ayer? –Expuso directamente Miki.

— ¿Vas directa, eh? Pero no te metas Miki –respondió un mosqueado Satoshi.

— ¿Por una chorrada como esa vas a fastidiar la boda? Ni tú la disfrutas, ni Ayame. De todas formas a quien se le ocurre, ir al mismo karaoke, que estábamos nosotras, también íbamos de despedida, ó sea que no podéis decir nada, no hicimos nada malo simplemente bebimos un poco, vale, mas de la cuenta, pero no es para enfadarse, ¿por qué no vais a la cafetería de enfrente y lo habláis?, yo distraeré a los demás, y os esperamos en el restaurante, os guardaremos sitio con nosotros –razonó Miki.

— ¿Sigues intentando arreglar las cosas? — susurró con una mueca.

—Bueno si, no me gusta veros así —murmuró.

—De acuerdo — sonriendo.

Satoshi fue a buscar a su mujer que estaba hablando con Yayoi y Meiko, Miki se acercó a Yuu y le guiñó un ojo como diciendo que lo había convencido. Se juntaron los seis amigos y se fueron hablando hacia restaurante.

Yuu atrajo a Miki por la cintura

—No sé cómo te las arreglas, para que salga todo bien

Ella simplemente sonrió.

—Ayame, puedes venir un momento, por favor —llamó Satoshi.

—Dime Satoshi —acercándose donde estaba.

—Ven, vamos a tomar algo, allí enfrente —pidió.

—Sí, claro —dijo, algo extrañada.

Entraron al bar, y enseguida un camarero les atendió

— ¿Quieres algo? —Preguntó

— Pues un café

El camarero se retiró por el pedido.

—Perdona, me pase un poco ayer tenias razón, tu también estabas de despedida y podías divertirte como quisieras. Además no estoy disfrutando de la boda. —se arrepintió Satoshi

—Perdóname, también tú también me pase un poco gritándote, yo tampoco estoy disfrutando —se sinceró.

—Es que desde que nos conocemos, nunca te vi así, y me cogió un poco descolocado —murmuró, para luego besarla por sobre la mesa.

*****

Entraron Satoshi y su mujer al restaurante y fueron directamente a la mesa donde, estaban todos sentados, esperando que llegaran los novios.

Satoshi le hizo un guiño, como que habían hecho las paces. Yuu vio el guiño y sonrío.

La boda continuó. Comieron y rieron, luego hubo un baile que duro hasta la madrugada.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

----------- ESTOS PADRES NUESTROS --------

Por fin llegó Diciembre; hacía un frió espantoso: las calles céntricas estaban adornadas con luces de colores, las tiendas engalanadas con bolas navideñas, espumillón y carteles ó letras pegadas deseando a toda gente Feliz Navidad.

Árboles navideños con luces por todas partes. En la plaza principal habían puesto un árbol inmenso con bolas navideñas, espumillón. Eran sobre las siete de la tarde y hacía más frío que de costumbre y entonces empezaron a caer unos copos finísimos, lo que hacia que la gente fuera mas deprisa.

En ese momento salía Miki del trabajo, mientras sé ponía bien el abrigo y se subía el cuello_. "Brr, brr que frió_, _ahora encima empieza a nevar",_ estábamos a miércoles el jueves cogía unas minis vacaciones, hasta el lunes no iría a trabajar. Tenía cinco días para vaguear y quería hacer muchas cosas durante esos días: quería ir a comprar un árbol, detalles. Faltaba poco para Navidad y tenía que comprar regalos y llamar a todas para quedar para Noche Vieja.

...........................................................FLASH BACK....................................................

Era el lunes dos cunado el jefe de Miki la llamó para hablar con ella.

— Buenos días Sra. Matsuura —saludó el Sr. Sato.

—Buenos días Sr. Sato, usted dirá —saludó Miki.

—He estado mirando los días y tiene cinco días libres; ya sabe que si no los coge ahora hasta final de mes lo perderá, si le parece bien los puede coger desde el día diez hasta el quince, como comprenderá estamos en Diciembre y no puedo dárselos en esas fechas de Navidad —explicó el jefe de Miki.

— Si señor, lo comprendo —respondió Miki.

—Piénsalo. Si te interesa para esas fechas me lo comunica —dijo el hombre—. De momento nada más, gracias.

—Gracias. Sr. Sato. — respondió ella.

Miki, volvió a su sitio, cuando Yumi se acerco a ver que le habían dicho.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —Preguntó, ansiosa.

—Qué aún me quedan cinco días de fiesta y que tenía que cogerlas este mes que si no las perdería —explicó Miki.

— ¡Qué bien! Entonces los días de más trabajo no vendrás, ¡Qué morro!— protestó Yumi.

—Pues resulta ¡qué esos días no me los da!, Me ha dicho que como era días de mucho trabajo, que no me los podía dar, me da los días del diez al quince —bufó.

— ¿Y qué vas hacer? — dijo Yumi.

— ¡Pues cogerlos! Con las cosas que quiero hacer...—murmuró.

..........................................FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Había quedado con su madre en casa cuando saliera de trabajar. Seguro que tendría que oír las quejas de las dos; hacía bastante que no se acercaban a verlas, tenían contacto con ellas por teléfono pero para una madre eso era poco. Tenían que verlos, oír a su madre quejarse por que no iba… vale, pero oír también a Chiyaco no le hacia gracia ¿Por qué siempre que llevaban un tiempo sin verlos tenia que ir ella sola a casa a de sus padres y tendría que aguantar el reprimenda de las dos madres?.

Desde afuera se oían los gritos de sus hermanos mandándose mutuamente en abrir la puerta.

Al final cuando la puerta se abrió se encontró a Sakura con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¡Hola Sakura! —Dijo mientras la cogía y le daba un beso—. ¿Por qué esa cara? — preguntó Miki.

— ¡Hola Miki! —Saludó la otra—… Hayato que es tonto —respondió Sakura toda melosa.

— ¿Que te ha hecho ahora? — interrogó Miki.

—No me deja jugar con el video juego —murmuró Sakura.

— ¿Quieres que hablemos con él? —Propuso, mientras entraban al salón.

— ¡Hola Chiyaco! —Saludó, acercándose a ella para darle un beso esperando que le dijera algo por no ir antes a verlas—, ¿ha llegado mamá?

—No ha venido todavía, no creo que tarde —contestó mientras preparaba la cena.

—Oye, Hayato— yendo a donde estaban sus hermanos—. ¿Porque no le dejas a Sakura jugar con el video juego? —dijo.

— Porque no sabe jugar, enseguida la matan. —se excusó Hayato.

— Déjale un rato jugar ¿vale? —Sugirió Miki.

—Vale..... Sakura ¿quieres jugar? —Invitó Hayato.

— ¡Sí! —Chilló Sakura mientras cogía el otro mando de la consola.

En ese momento se oyó la puerta principal abrirse.

—Ya estamos aquí —las voces de sus padres y de Yoji se escucharon a lo lejos.

Al entrar en el salón vieron a Miki quien estaba entretenida con sus hermanos.

—Hola mamá, papá, Yoji —saludó mientras se levantaba del suelo para darles un beso.

— ¡Hola Miki! —Dijo su padre.

— ¡Hola!, ¿No ha venido Yuu? —Preguntó Yoji.

—No —contestó.

—Bueno mamá —dijo—, ¿que querías decirme sentándose en el sofá?

—Bueno ahora que estamos todos, queríamos pediros un favor a Yuu y a ti — comenzó Rumi.

—Tú dirás —dijo curiosa.

—Cómo dijiste que tenías una semana de vacaciones... —siguió diciendo Rumi.

Miki ya sé temía lo peor

— ¿Os podíais quedar con Hayato y Sakura? —Terminó.

— ¿Y eso? — preguntó.

—Pues es que nos vamos a ir una semana a Hokkaido —dijo su padre.

_"¡Lo sabia que algo planeaban, ni un lamento por no venir a verlos, me lo tenía que haber imaginado que algo querían!"_ pensaba Miki

— ¡Ah bueno! —Fue lo único que murmuró…eran sus hermanos pequeños— ¿Y cuando os vais? — indagó.

—Nos vamos el día diez. El nueve por la tarde llevaremos a los pequeños a tu casa y ya dormirán allí.

Sus hermanos que estaban jugando con los videos juegos, oyeron que iban a pasar unos días con Miki dejaron de jugar y se pusieron a gritar de alegría. Cuando estaban con sus hermanos se lo pasaban muy bien por qué los llevaban a muchos sitios.

_"Que locura"_ pensaba Miki. Mientras sus hermanos la abrazaban.

Estuvo un rato en casa de sus padres y luego se fue a la suya.

Cuando llegó, Yuu ya había regresado y estaba en el salón leyendo el periódico.

— ¡Ya estoy aquí! — gritó desde la entrada.

Entrando al salón se acercó al sofá donde estaba su marido, y le dio un beso.

—Hola cariño ¿qué tal el día? ¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Qué han dicho nuestros padres? ¿Te han reprendido? —Comenzó el ataque preguntas de Yuu.

—No —dijo ella girando la cabeza. En cualquier momento iba a estallar—. ¡En primer lugar en el trabajo bien, en segundo lugar otro día que haya que ir a casa de nuestros padres iras tú! —Protestó.

— ¿Y eso?

— ¡Por que lo han vuelto hacer! —Gritó, alzando la voz.

— ¿De que hablas? —Inquirió, dejando el periódico a un lado y cruzando los brazos y las piernas.

— ¡De tus padres y los míos!.... Se van de vacaciones... a Hokkaido. Van aprovechar los días que tengo de vacaciones para irse ellos y nos dejan a Hayato y Sakura para cuidarlos. —Decía mientras iba por el salón de un lado a otro y gesticulando y soplando— Qué me parece lógico. Somos sus hermanos, ¡hubieran preguntado primero! Ellos no saben si teníamos pensado ir algún sitio aprovechando los días que tengo, son unos irresponsables podían tener un poco mas de sentido común, si no pueden ir pues que no vayan, lo han comentado porque tenemos que cuidar a Hayato y Sakura. Si no seguramente nos hubieran llamado por teléfono y nos hubieran dicho... ¿No vas a decir nada? ¡Yuu, son cinco días con esos revoltosos de críos, con las cosas que quería hacer!

—No hay nada que decir. Además puedes hacer todo lo que querías hacer, tienen cuatro años, no son bebés, ¡puedes llevártelos, ya a donde quieras Miki! Cómo no hay mucho trabajo ahora hablare con Satoshi y vendré antes ¿te parece bien así? —Propuso mirándola.

—A veces me exasperas, podrías enfadarte un poco ¿no?, cómo lo ves tan normal todo…

— ¿Te sabe malo que se queden? —Preguntó desde en el sofá.

—No, no me sabe malo pero me cabrea mucho que lo den por hecho —murmuró, dejando escapar un suspiro y sentándose en el sofá

—Bueno, y ¿cuándo se van? —Preguntó.

—Se van el día diez, pero el nueve traerán a los pequeños para dormir aquí.

—Tendremos que mirar a dónde los llevamos para que no se aburran, de todas formas no te quejes, tendrán colegio y estarás sola hasta que vengan —expuso—.Y vamos, a dejar el tema porque no nos ponemos de acuerdo y tengo hambre.

— ¡Hombres! —Exclamó— Sólo pensáis en comer y en lo "otro" —murmuraba mientras iba a la cocina.

— ¿Decías algo, Miki? —Se burló Yuu.

—No...Nada.

Llegó el día nueve y los padres de ambos fueron a casa de Miki a dejar a los pequeños.

La pareja estaba esperándolos y cuando llegaron los pequeños fueron directamente al cuarto que tenían preparado para ellos y se pusieron a jugar.

Los mayores fueron hacia el salón. La mesa estaba preparada para cenar, y Miki se fue hacia la cocina para terminar de preparar lo que quedaba.

Cuando se hizo la hora de cenar, Yuu fue a llamar a sus hermanos para que bajaran a cenar.

La cena transcurrió comentando que iban a ver en Hokkaido y recordando cuando fueron ellos con el instituto.

Llego la hora de mandar a los pequeños a la cama, y los pequeños como siempre que estaban en casa de sus hermanos protestaron, poniendo como excusa de que mañana era sábado… que no había que madrugar. Al final sus madres consiguieron meterlos en la cama, no antes que les prometieran que obedecerían a sus hermanos.

Estuvieron un rato más y se fueron sin antes desearles un buen viaje y que se lo pasaran bien.

Cuando cerraron la puerta, fueron al salón a terminar de recoger los platos y las tazas de café que estaban sobre la mesa.

—Se acabo la tranquilidad.

—Vamos Miki no exageres —dijo Yuu, dejando varias tazas en la fregadera, y acercándose a ella cogiéndola por la cintura y le dio un beso donde más le gustaba— Deja eso para mañana y subamos a la habitación ¿Y si te propongo algo mejor que fregar? —Decía mientras le besaba el cuello.

— ¿Y qué me propones, Sr. Matsuura? —Coqueta, dándose la vuelta para verlo frente a frente.

—No sé… ¿Algo así como pasar un buen rato arriba en nuestra habitación? —decía mientras le besaba el cuello

—Si... pero están... los pequeños...

—Con el sueño que tienen, no se darán cuenta, venga vamos arriba —pidió, dándole un beso y cogiéndole la mano para dirigirse a la habitación.

Antes de entrar en su habitación abrieron con cuidado donde dormían sus hermanos y vieron que estaban durmiendo.

—Ves te lo dije, están durmiendo profundamente —dijo Yuu.

Miki solamente afirmó con la cabeza, así que cerraron con cuidado la puerta y él la cogió por la cintura y se dirigieron a su habitación.

Entraron en la habitación cerrando la puerta con suavidad, Yuu se apoyó en la puerta donde cogió a Miki por la cintura y le dio un beso en la boca, despacio; le fue acariciando la mejilla, ella estiró los brazos rodeándole su cuello, besándole. Miki se acercó más a su marido y le fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa e introdujo su mano dentro, hasta tocar su pecho y acariciarlo. Yuu tembló bajo su caricia y despacio fue quitando la camisa, acariciando la espalda. Fue bajando hasta llegar al pantalón y cuando iba a bajarle la cremallera, inesperadamente Yuu la cogió y la llevó a la cama, sorprendiendo a Miki, que empezó a protestar.

— ¿Yuu, qué haces?

— Ir hacia la cama —explicó; si no la hubiera llevado a la cama, seguramente le hubiera el hecho el amor, apoyada en la pared.

La dejó sentada en la orilla de la cama, y se sentó a su lado. La atrajo hacia él, besándola en la boca, mientras la echaba despacio encima de la cama. La tumbó despacio y empezó a besarla en los labios y fue bajando hacia los pechos; se entretuvo mordisqueándoselos suavemente, mientras con otra mano le iba bajando su braguita despacio haciendo que Miki exclamase un gemido de placer.

Comenzó a acariciarle las extremidades, subiendo hacia su parte intima, acariciándoselo despacio. Miki estaba excitadísima y lentamente sujetó la mano de su marido y se la fue subiendo hasta ponerla encima de su monte de Venus, mientras que ella movía su pelvis indicándole que le hiciera lo que le gustaba; cogió su pene y se lo masajeo haciendo que se excitara aún más.

—Yuu...

—Mm...

—No... Aguanto... más... métemela ya.

–—Espera...

—Por fa... Yuu... no... Puedo más....

—De... acuerdo... —Él tampoco aguantaba más, quería poseerla las caricias y la manera como se la estaba friccionando Miki lo estaba excitando demasiado.

Cambio de postura, y se colocó encima de ella y le fue penetrando suavemente; odiaba que hiciera eso cuando estaba como en ese momento, porque se le ocurriría comentárselo, ahora le hacia rabiar a veces penetrándola así. Estiro los brazos y le cogió de las caderas y le empujo hacia dentro para que la metiera más rápido. Él subió hasta el lóbulo de oreja para mordérselo.

—Impaciente —le dijo susurrándole sin dejar de moverse.

Hasta que llegaron al clímax. Se retiro suavemente del cuerpo de ella dándole un beso. Y se puso hacia arriba.

Estaban agotados. No se dijeron nada durante un rato mientras sus cuerpos y respiraciones se normalizaban. Miki se volvió hacia él mirándole y le paso un brazo por su cintura y se queda dormida, poco a poco él también se durmió.

La puerta del dormitorio principal se abre despacio y se asoman dos cabecitas muy juntas y traviesas.

—Ves como están dormidos —dijo Sakura.

— ¿Y si los asustamos? —Insinuó Hayato.

En la cama estaba la pareja durmiendo placidamente Entraron con cuidado los traviesos, y se fueron subiendo a la cama; cuando estuvieron encima empiezaron a saltar, sobresaltando a los mayores.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Protestó Yuu, medio dormido. — ¡Hayato, Sakura! Vaya manera de despertarnos —gritó.

—Pero si son las ocho y es domingo —mustió Miki, tapándose la cabeza con las sábanas.

— ¿Miki te vas a despertar? —Preguntó Sakura, intentando quitar las sabanas de la cabeza.

—Sakura... son las ocho de la mañana, es domingo y no tengo que ir a trabajar ¡estoy de vacaciones! —Murmuró Miki, intentando razonar con ella.

—Bueno... ya no vamos a poder dormir, vamos a desayunar, así que venga Miki levántate. —suspiró Yuu resignado y levantándose de la cama.

—Ya voy —dijo, resignada—. Hayato me estas ahogando —gruñó, quitándose al pequeño, quien tenía la cabeza encima de su pecho.

Al cabo de un rato estaban los cuatro desayunando, cuando sus hermanos preguntaron si poder ir alguno de los rastros.

— ¿Y eso? —Preguntó su hermano mayor, limpiando la cara de Hayato que la llevaba manchada de leche.

—Si, es buena idea podemos ir para ver detalles para adornar la casa, Yuu, tendremos que comprar un árbol —se animó Miki.

—De acuerdo, pero no te pases de tamaño que te conozco que cojeras él más grande —dijo él, sonriéndose.

—Vale... no cogeré él más grande. También tendremos que coger detalles para el árbol — dijo animosa.

—¡Si vamos! —Chillaron los pequeños, abrazándose a sus hermanos.

—Venga vamos a darnos prisa —apuró Miki, abrazando a su marido por el cuello—, gracias —susurró, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Vamos en el metro ó cogemos el coche? —preguntó.

—El coche, si tenemos que comprar y vigilar a este par, mejor en coche —terminó el chico.

Sobre las diez de la mañana se fueron al rastro, después de un rato de caos de circulación llegaron. Los pequeños bajaron del coche encantados, se quedaron quietos un momento en la acera y enseguida empezaron a correr para ver los puestos.

— ¡Vosotros adonde vais, quietos! —Ordenó Yuu.

Se quedaron quietos en el sitio mirando a su hermano.

—Y vamos a ver los puestos —contestó Sakura, con morritos.

—De acuerdo... pero le das la mano a Miki, y Hayato dámela a mí —dijo serio.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntaron.

—Porque os conozco empezarais a correr de aquí para allá, hay mucha gente y os podríais perder —contestó, era la única forma que le hicieran algo de caso.

—Bueno... empecemos a mirar —intervino Miki para suavizar un poco el ambiente.

— ¿Que vas a comprar Miki? — Curioseó Sakura.

—Tenemos que comprar un árbol y detalles…

Estuvieron mirando varios puestos, compraron algunos detalles y los pequeños seguían a sus hermanos, obvio, todos llevaban paquetes.

—Voy a dejar los paquetes en el coche —dijo Yuu —, Hayato ¿me ayudas? —ambos fueron hacia el coche con tres bolsas en cada mano del mayor, no pesaban, pero hacían mucho bulto.

El pequeño ayudaba sólo con una bolsa pequeña.

Miki se quedo en los puestos. Habían quedado en el puesto de los amuletos, pues pensaban regalarles alguno a sus amigos.

Miki estaba tan entretenida viendo los puestos que no se dio cuenta cuando Sakura sé soltó de su mano y se fue a ver un puesto que había visto y quería ir a verlo.

De repente Miki se dio cuenta que no estaba Sakura con ella miro por todos los lados, pero no la veía.

— ¡SAKURA, SAKURA! —la llamaba asustada.

Fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el coche, y vio que ya venían Yuu y Hayato.

— ¡YUU! ¡YUU! —gritó casi histérica.

— ¡¿Qué pasa? —Fue hacia ella corriendo, llevando arrastras al pequeño.

— ¡SAKURA! NO SÉ DÓNDE ESTA... LA HE PERDIDO —gritaba.

— ¿CÓMO QUE LA HAS PERDIDO? —ahora era él quien chillaba.

—Estaba mirando los amuletos, y cuando me di cuenta ya no estaba conmigo.

—Vamos a calmarnos...¿Quieres tranquilizarte Miki? —Ella estaba toda nerviosa, que no paraba de llorar...

—¿Dónde estabas cuando se escapo? —La sujetaba de los hombros intentando que se calmara.

—Ya... té... lo... dije... en él... amuletos... —Contesto llorando

—No puede estar muy lejos, tú mira por ese lado y yo miro por aquí. Quedamos en puesto de los amuletos y si ves a un policía se lo dices, de acuerdo… ¿Me has oído? ¡Miki! —dijo intentando estar calmado aunque en el fondo estaba tan nervioso como un flan.

—Si… Si…—Contestó.

Así que cada uno se fue cada uno por cada lado llamándola, Yuu se fue con Hayato, mientras Sakura había ido al puesto que había visto, era uno de dulces y había comprado cuatro uno para cada uno, el que era para ella lo abrió y lo iba chupando mientras iba mirando los demás puestos; no se dio cuenta que se había alejado bastante del puesto donde estaba su hermana, cuando se percato ya no supo volver, empezó a ir por los pasillos del rastro, pero no veía el de los amuletos, empezaba a tener miedo y empezó a llamar a sus hermanos.

— ¡YUU! ¡MIKI! ¡YUU! —iba llamándolos.

Mientras sus hermanos iban mirando por los pasillos del rastro, hasta que Miki le pareció oírla.

— ¡SAKURA! ¡SAKURA!

Sakura oyó la voz de Miki y la llamó.

— ¡SAKURA, NO TE MUEVAS! —Corrió hacia donde oyó la voz.

Sakura oyó la voz de Miki, y se quedo quieta donde estaba y al momento Miki apareció donde estaba.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ TE HAS IDO ASI? NO SABES LO ASUSTADA QUE ESTABA —chillaba mientras rodeaba a su hermana..

—Solamente fui a comprar unos caramelos…—contestó la niña toda temerosa, nunca había visto así a Miki, y vio lo asustada que estaba.

Mientras Miki estaba mirando si le había pasado algo, pasó Yuu por ese pasillo y las vio, Miki que lo había visto se levantó y agito el brazo llamándolo.

— ¡Yuu! ¡Aquí!

La cara que traía era de preocupación cuando las vio se relajó, pero paso a una de enfado, Miki lo vio desde lejos e intento calmarlo.

— No ha pasado nada… está asustada —dijo intentando calmarlo.

— ¡SAKURA! ¡POR QUÉ TE HAS ESCAPADO, NO SABES LO ASUSTADA QUE ESTABA MIKI! —Gritó, abrazándola aunque en fondo le hubiera dado un cachete.

—Solamente fui a comprar unos caramelos… —dijo llorando.

— Vale, no llores mas Sakura, y tú Yuu cálmate… la hemos encontrado dijo besando a la pequeña, y dándole a Yuu un apretón en la mano.

— De acuerdo, pero las compras se han terminado por hoy —accedió, todavía enfadado.

—Miki, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó mirándola.

—Sí. ¿Porque no vamos a tomar algo, para tranquilizarnos? —Propuso con los ojos llorosos todavía.

—Sí, si tenemos sed —dijeron los pequeños.

—De acuerdo, pero no creo que lo merezcas Sakura, todavía sigo enfadado contigo —mustió Yuu, cogiéndola de la mano

Hayato no decía nada estaba muy nervioso, nunca había visto llorar a Miki así y a su hermano tan enfadado.

—Hayato, cariño ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Miki mientras le daba la mano y caminaba detrás de Yuu.

— Nunca había visto tan enfadado a Yuu y a ti llorar como lo has hecho.

—No te preocupes, hemos encontrado a Sakura y a Yuu se le pasara el enfado —explicó, poniéndose a su altura y cogiéndolo en sus brazos, dándole un beso.

Llegaron a dónde estaba el coche.

Subieron a los pequeños en sus sillitas y los sujetaron. A continuación subieron ellos cada uno en su sitio. Miki miró a su marido y lo llamó; el otro giro la cabeza y se le quedo mirando. Ella le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió, Yuu esbozo una sonrisa, el enfado se le iba pasando. Sakura estaba bien y eso era lo que importaba no era más que una cría de cinco años era normal que hiciera travesuras…

-Continuará-


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo. 7

**Navidad (1ª Parte) **

Llegaron donde estaba el coche; subieron a los pequeños en sus sillitas y los sujetaron y a continuación subieron ellos cada uno en su sitio. Miki miró a su marido y lo llamó. El otro, giró la cabeza y se le quedo mirando, ella le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió, Yuu esbozo una sonrisa. El enfado se le iba pasando.

Sakura estaba bien y eso era lo que importaba. No era más que una cría de cinco años, era normal que hiciese travesuras.

Yuu puso la llave de contacto en el auto, y miró por el retrovisor hacia atrás y vio a la pequeña todavía con los ojos rojos de llorar.

— Sakura... —Llamó Yuu.

— ¿Qué? —Contestó con voz compungida y se le quedo mirando.

— ¿Lo volverás hacer? ¿Te iras de la mano de Miki o de la mía sin decirlo? —cuestionó con voz seria volviéndose hacia atrás para mirarla.

— No... —Respondió.

—De acuerdo, eso también va para ti Hayato —dijo sonriendo.

Miki que lo observaba todo, no decía nada simplemente sonreía sin que la vieran; se habían pegado un buen susto, sabia que el enfado de Yuu hacia Sakura por haberse escapado aún no se le había pasado del todo y necesitaban despejar el ambiente así que empezó ha decir tontadas para que la pequeña dejara de llorar y a su marido se le fuera pasando el enfado que llevaba.

— ¿Qué os parece si fuéramos a comer algo por ahí? Y luego de comer podíamos ir a casa y poner el árbol. Menos mal que lo hemos comprado ¿Te parece bien Sakura? ¿Qué dices Hayato? —Preguntó volviéndose para verlos.

— Sí, sí —respondieron los pequeños.

— ¿Y yo no puedo opinar? —Inquirió Yuu, girando la cabeza para mirarla.

—Claro, ¿y tú qué dices? —Preguntó sonriéndole.

—Pues no sé —dudó—, no creas que se lo merecen mucho, sobre toda una.

— Venga Yuu, di que sí... —animó.

— De acuerdo.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Sakura sé perdió, aprovechando que los pequeños estaban en el colegio, y Yuu estaba en al trabajo, aprovechó para hacer unas cuantas llamadas.

— ¿Si? Perdona que no te hubiese llamado antes, pero no he podido hacerlo. Te llamaba par ver si nos podíamos vernos por la tarde, si no estás ocupada —dijo.

— Claro ¿Te parece bien a las tres?

—Si no te importa, ¿podemos quedar un poco mas tarde sobre las cuatro? —Sugirió.

— Claro, ¿y eso? —Preguntó Meiko.

—Ya lo veras —dijo, sonriendo—. ¿Te parece que quedemos en la cafetería que hay cerca del parque?

— De acuerdo. Entonces a las cuatro en el parque. —Confirmó.

"_¡Uf! Son ya las dos y media", _pensaba Miki sentada en el sofá_ "Tendré que ir a buscar a estos pequeños a la parada del bus_."

Así que se vistió y salio de casa para ir a buscar a sus hermanos.

— ¡Hola Miki! —Saludaron cuando bajaron del bus.

— ¡Hola pequeñajos! ¿Qué tal él colegio? —Preguntó.

—¡Bien! —Respondieron los niños, saltando.

—Venga, vamos a casa a coger la merienda y nos vamos al parque que nos está esperando Meiko —dijo Miki, sonriendo.

En la cafetería del parque, Meiko ya había llegado. La puerta de la cafetería se abrió y vio aparecer a Miki con sus hermanos, los tres sofocados de correr.

—No me hables. Te invito un té. Hayato Sakura portaros bien —señaló Miki.

—¿Cómo que has venido con tus hermanos? —Preguntó, mientras buscaba una mesa libre para sentarse.

—No me hables de vacaciones, mira que vacaciones tengo, sólo que estoy haciendo de niñera —explicó.

— ¿Y eso? —Preguntó.

— ¿No lo sabes? Estoy a cargo de ellos, nuestros padres se han ido a Hoikaiido una semana —dijo con resignación.

—Qué bien, ¿no? —Exclamó.

Miki la miro enfadada; momentos después, la camarera llegó y preguntó que se les ofrecía. Hicieron su orden y la camarera se fue.

—Bueno, la verdad es que te llamé para invitaros para Nochevieja —comenzó Miki—, llamare a las demás, a ver que dicen. Quiero hacer una fiesta en mi casa, si no tenéis nada que hacer…Meiko di que sí —rogaba. En eso, la camarera se acercó con el pedido y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

Meiko y Miki el té y empezaron a beber.

— ¡Hayato Sakura! Venir a tomar el zumo —los llamó Miki.

Los pequeños se acercaron a la mesa y tomaron un trago del zumo y se volvieron a ir al parque infantil que estaba instalado en un rincón de la cafetería.

—Tendré que llamar a Yayoi y Arini —continuó.

— ¿Llamaras a Suzu? —Preguntó.

— Creo que esta por Europa — dijo Miki se lo había dicho Satoshi. Los pequeños volvieron a la mesa para beber otro trago y se volvieron a ir.

— ¿Y qué tal? Como te desenvuelves con ellos... —Interrogó, mirando a los pequeños.

— No me hables, que ya nos hemos pegado un susto —suspiró.

— ¿Que paso? —Cuestionó, alzando una ceja.

Miki le contó cuando perdieron a Sakura en el mercadillo y el susto que se llevaron.

— ¿Y tú te pusiste histérica a que sí? —dijo, sonriente.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — preguntó

— ¿Por qué crees que soy tu mejor amiga desde cuarto de curso? Te conozco Miki —dijo Meiko—. ¿Yuu cómo se lo tomó?

—Mal, aún está enfadado con Sakura —explicó—. Cuando salimos a algún sitio con ellos le da la mano y no la suelta, a veces pienso que se pasa de sobre protector, imagínate si es así con su hermana cuando tengamos algún hijo —murmuró toda roja.

—Miki, no querrás decir que posiblemente estés embarazada —susurró, visiblemente interesada.

—No, no, que va —se apresuró a contestar, moviendo fuertemente la cabeza negándolo. —Pero tener a Hayato y Sakura en casa estos días me esta pasando la idea por la cabeza, pero no creo que sea el momento. Todavía quiero hacer un montón de cosas todavía, además somos muy jóvenes...

— ¡Además tú llevas más tiempo casada que yo! —Exclamó, poniendo sus manos encima de la mesa.

—No todavía, no aunque eso no se sabe —masculló, toda roja por el comportamiento de Miki.

—Volviendo a lo de Nochevieja ¿vendréis verdad?

—Claro, ¿cómo no vamos a ir?

—Meiko ¿Te podré llamar si necesito ayuda? Sabes que no soy una buena cocinera —susurró, algo apenada.

—Por supuesto — confirmó.

—Gracias... nosotros nos vamos a ir. He quedado con Yuu en la oficina.

Dejó la taza de en la mesa y se giró para llamar a sus hermanos, quienes se acercaron corriendo.

— ¿Qué quieres Miki? —Preguntaron.

—Venga que nos vamos, ¿habéis terminado el zumo? Poneros los abrigos.

Al rato salieron todos juntos.

—Adiós Meiko. Ya te llamare —se despidió Miki

Llegaron al edificio donde trabajaba Yuu; se entraba a un hall amplio, tenía una ventana amplia que entraba bastante luz, un par de sofás, tres sillas alrededor de una mesa baja y sobre esta había varias revistas.

Al fondo, una mesa con la recepcionista llamada Ume se encargaba de coger el teléfono y hacer los encargos que le decían Yuu y Satoshi.

Había un pasillo con cuatro puertas: una era el despacho de Yuu y otra era el despacho de Satoshi. La siguiente puerta era una habitación bastante amplia donde se guardaban los planos de trabajos realizados hasta ese momento y ficheros; también había una mesa de dibujo, que era donde comentaban los trabajos. Y al fondo del pasillo estaba la última puerta, que eran los lavabos.

Cuando entraron Miki y sus hermanos, la recepcionista levantó la cabeza del trabajo y la saludo amigablemente.

—Buenas tardes, Ume.

—Buenas tardes Sra. Matsura ¿cómo esta usted? —dijo la mujer, sonriendo—. Cuánto tiempo sin verla. Supongo que estos son sus hermanos. Hola pequeños, tomar unos caramelos —dijo, mientras buscaba en su cajón unos chupa chups dándoselos.

—Gracias —respondieron los niños al unísono.

—Gracias Ume ¿Esta Yuu en su despacho ó esta ocupado? —Preguntó Miki, sonriendo.

—Está solo, si quiere le aviso.

—No gracias, le daremos una sorpresa, venga vamos —susurró dirigiéndose a los pequeños.

Hayato y Sakura que nunca habían estado en el trabajo de su hermano, miraban todo con curiosidad. Recorrieron el pasillo hasta llegar al despacho de Yuu, la puerta estaba entreabierta y sobre esta, había un letrero que ponía "Yuu Matsuura, Arquitecto".

Miki llamo a la puerta, y una voz desde adentro dijo "adelante".

La puerta se abrió despacio y dentro de la oficina estaba Yuu sentado en una banqueta delante de una mesa de dibujo con un plano, reglas y lapiceros a su lado.

— Hola cariño —saludó Miki sonriendo y acercándose a darle un beso.

— ¡Miki! ¿Ya es la hora? —Dijo levantándose de la banqueta y acercándose para darle un beso—. ¡Hola pequeños! —Saludó, mirándolos y dándoles un beso también a ellos—. ¿Bueno que os parece donde trabajo? —Cuestionó, dirigiéndose a sus hermanos.

—No está mal —dijo Hayato.

Miki se sentó en la butaca que había enfrente de la mesa del despacho, riéndose y mirando a Yuu y a sus hermanos.

— ¡¿Cómo que no esta mal? —exclamó.

En la pared izquierda se encontraba una librería desde el suelo hasta el techo lleno de libros de arquitectura y algunas figuras, frente a la puerta se encontraba la mesa con una butaca detrás, y dos sillones delante donde se encontraba Miki en esos momentos, en la pared derecha estaba el tablero de dibujo, un armario bajo; se encontraba también el titulo de arquitecto enmarcado en la pared, todo de maderas nobles claras para dar amplitud.

—Pues... no hay televisión, ni hay consola para poder jugar…—Contestó Hayato.

—Bueno... aquí se viene a trabajar — respondió su hermano.

—Que aburrido, ¿no? —Comentó Sakura.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante —contestó Yuu. Era Satoshi.

—Yuu quería preguntarte... ¡Ah! Hola Miki —saludó.

— ¡Hola Satoshi! ¿Qué tal estas? — saludó—. Y Ayume, ¿qué tal esta?

—Bien gracias —respondió.

—El día de Nochevieja lo vamos hacer en casa, ¿cuento con vosotros? —Interrogó Miki.

— ¿Querías decirme algo Satoshi? —Interrumpió Yuu.

—No te preocupes... puede esperar —respondió, moviendo la mano quitando importancia—, bueno me voy parejita —masculló, echándose a reír.

—De acuerdo —dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Miki se acercó al tablero de dibujo para ver en lo que esta trabajando.

— ¿Qué es? —Preguntó, intrigada.

—Es una tienda —respondió Yuu, acercándose.

— ¿Sabes de qué? —Preguntó curiosa.

—De las que te gustan —dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Cómo que las me gustan? —Cuestionó con cara extrañada sin llegar a comprender.

—Sí, de decoración —aclaró.

— Ah...

—Nos la encargo un empresario llamado Sr. Fujita. Me suena su nombre pero no me acuerdo donde lo oí —dijo, contemplando el plano.

— ¿Cómo has dicho que se llama? —Murmuró con cara sorprendida abriendo muchos los ojos.

—Sr. Fujita, ¿por? — frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Te acuerdas cuando fuimos a la exposición en el viaje de novios, el que me presento Sr. Nohara? —Explicó Miki.

—Si —susurró, mirándola.

—De eso te suena Yuu, se llamaba Fujita. — animada.

—Aaah… —murmuró, mirando el plano.

— ¿Crees que se acordara de la conversación que tuve con él? —Preguntó.

—No lo sé Miki, pero por si acaso no te hagas ilusiones, ¿te gustaría que te llamara? —Intuyó mirándola seriamente alejándose del dibujo y acercándose a su mesa; se apoyó en ella y observó a su esposa.

—La verdad es que si, sabes que siempre he querido estar en una tienda pequeña con un solo jefe —sonrió.

—Supongamos que te llama ¿qué vas hacer?

— ¿Qué hago, tú qué harías? —dijo con cara de duda.

—No lo sé, miraría lo que te ofrece y luego decidiría —razonó.

—Bueno, ya lo pensaré, aún no me ha llamado, a lo mejor ni me llama —soltó moviendo la cabeza negativamente, como intentando no pensar en ello.

De repente los dos se dieron cuenta que estaban solos en el despacho, estaban tan absortos hablando que no se dieron cuenta cuando sus hermanos habían salido.

— ¿Dónde están Hayato y Sakura? –exclamó Miki.

—Srta. Ume, ¿están con usted mis hermanos? —Yuu se giró para hablar por el intercomunicador.

—Sí. Sr. Matsuura —contestó la joven.

—Gracias —dijo cortando la conversación.

—Menos mal. – Dejando salir un suspiro.

—Te juro que hay que atarlos…

En ese momento, dos pequeños traviesos hicieron su aparición en el despacho de Yuu todos sonrientes.

—No podéis ir a recepción a molestar a la —les reprendió.

— Solamente fuimos a que nos diera más caramelos —contestaron los niños, cabizbajos.

— ¡Que ganas tengo de que vengan ya! —soltó Miki.

Yuu se la quedó mirando sin comprender.

— ¡Tus padres y los míos! —Contestó, levantando los brazos.

—Venga vamonós ya —dijo él, yendo hacia el perchero y cogiendo la cazadora.

— Sí…

Cuando estaba en el pasillo, se acerco al despacho de Satoshi y se despidió de él.

— ¡Hasta mañana!

—Ah... hasta mañana Yuu, Miki…

—Ya llamaré a Ayume para quedar con ella —dijo Miki.

— De acuerdo —accedió el chico.

Salieron a recepción y despidieron.

— Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana Sr. Matsura —se despidió una sonriente Ume.

Eran las siete cuando llegaron a casa. Los pequeños nada más quitarse las cazadoras se fueron al comedor encendieron la consola y la televisión y se pusieron a jugar.

Yuu había quedado con un cliente en el centro y como le sobraba tiempo había llevado él mismo a los pequeños a la parada del bus.

Miki se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente. Aquella mañana había sido un caos antes de que cada uno se fuera a sus respectivas obligaciones. A Hayato y Sakura les había costado levantarse, ya que la noche anterior no hubo manera de que se fueran a la cama pronto hasta que Yuu se enfado.

Estaba pensando todo eso, cuando el teléfono sonó, así que se levanto a descolgarlo.

—Casa de los Matsuura —contestó.

— _**¡Miki hija! ¿Qué tal estáis? —Saludó Rumi**_**.**

— ¡Mamá! Bien, ¿Qué tal Hokkaido? —Preguntó algo interesada.

—_**Bien, os llamaba para deciros que llegaremos mañana por la noche —informó su madre**__._

— ¡Ah! Bien —contesto.

—_**Hasta mañana, Miki —se despidió.**_

— Hasta mañana, mamá.

Continuara…


	8. Capitulo 8

NAVIDAD

Cáp.8 (3Parte)

—No es broma verdad Miki— masculló toda asustada.

—¡Yumi! Creía que me conocías. Sabiendo cómo te gusta Arata no te gastaría una broma así– dijo seria.

—¡Venga ánimo! Solamente te faltan dos horas. Bueno yo te he dado el recado. Me voy cargada de regalos y quiero esconderlos antes de que llegue Yuu a casa. Suerte con Arata.

—Miki gracias.

—De nada tonta.

Miki llego a casa y aun no había llegado Yuu. Se quitó el abrigo, colgándolo en el perchero y guardó los guantes y la bufanda en el bolsillo del abrigo.

Daba gusto entrar en casa y hallarla caliente con el frío que hacía fuera. Cogió las bolsas y las metió en el armario que había en el piso de arriba camuflándolas con varias cajas que había dentro por si acaso sus hermanos venían y abrían el armario. A continuación fue a su habitación, se cambió la ropa por otra más cómoda.

Bajó al piso inferior y se metió en la cocina a preparar la cena, enseguida llegaría Yuu.

Llego el día 24 y Miki se fue a trabajar como siempre. Tenia ganas de ver a Yumi para saber como le había ido como con Arata.

Estaba en la cafetería de enfrente sentada al lado de cristal y cerca de la puerta por si la veía poder llamarla, cuando de pronto la vio.

— ¡Yumi! ¡Yumi!.

La aludida levantó la mano como diciendo que la había visto y entró en la cafetería.

— ¡Que frió! ¡Buenos días! – saludó sonriendo.

— ¡Buenos días! ¿Qué tal te fue ayer con Arata? ¡Venga cuenta! - prguntó Miki moviendo las manos ansiosamente.

— ¡Oh! Me fue muy bien. Estuvimos aquí un buen rato hablando y luego me acompañó a casa. Hemos quedado hoy – contestó poniendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Cómo vais a pasar el día?

— Vamos a cenar a casa de mis padres.

— ¡Uh, Uh! Me alegro mucho Yumi— dijo riéndose.

Yuu estaba viendo la televisión y tomando una taza de café ya arreglado. Miró la hora que era "Siempre igual, que estará haciendo Miki" pensó, solamente tenían 20 minutos, menos mal que vivían cerca. "No se voy hacer con su puntualidad".

Dejó la taza en la mesa baja, se levantó, se acercó a las escaleras y la llamó.

—Miki, ¿quieres darte prisa?

—Enseguida bajo. – respondió desde arriba.

Él se sentó de nuevo en el sofá y al momento oyó bajar alguien las escaleras.

— ¿A qué viene tanta prisa? Si aún queda tiempo– reclamó Miki toda sofocada. Dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Quedé con mi padre ir un poco más pronto.

—¿Y me lo dices ahora? Siempre tengo que ser yo la que tiene que correr– gritó desde la cocina.

— ¿Qué dices Miki? No te entiendo.

—Nada…— contestó mientras entraba en el salón con los regalos en las manos—. Ya estoy.

— ¿Cenaremos fuera o en casa?

— En casa — respondió mientras ponía los regalos debajo del árbol navideño.

— Espero que Rumi no haya echo la cena – comentó riéndose.

— ¡Yuu! No empieces.

Salieron de su casa y se fueron andando a casa de sus padres.

Mientras iban andando a Miki le entró una duda…

—Yuu.

—¿Hum?

— ¿No se irán después de cenar algún sitio? ¿No nos dejarán al cuidado de los pequeños verdad?

—No lo se Miki.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— ¿Por qué tengo que prometerlo? Sabes que no me gusta hacer promesas- dijo todo serio.

—Ayer llamo Chiyako, estuviste hablando con ella mucho rato.

— ¿Que hay de malo? Es mi madre.

—Nada, pero me mirabas de vez en cuando.

—¿Y…?

—Dime que no te estaba convenciendo para quedarnos hoy por la noche con los peques

Se paró enfrente de él y se le queda mirando fijamente.

—¿Sí, verdad?

—Sí.

—Lo sabia, ¿es que no pueden pensar que podíamos tener también nuestros planes? ¿Tú que le dijiste? – dijo empezando a chillar y a gesticular con las manos.

—Que no nos importaba. Y no chilles Miki.

—No chillo, simplemente levanto un poco la voz. ¿Qué le vamos hacer? Ya has dicho que sí– competó con una mueca.

Yuu se le quedo mirando y luego le dio un beso en los labios.

—Te quiero Miki— susurró abrazándola.

—Yo también te quiero, mucho. Bueno, vamos a ver qué pasa.

—Sí, que hace frío.

Llegaron a la puerta de casa de sus padres, llamaron y al momento abrió Hayato.

— ¡Hola Hayato!— saludó Yuu agachándose y dándole un beso.

Miki entró y cerró la puerta. En ese momento Rumi pasó por el recibidor y los vio.

— ¡Miki! ¡Yuu! No os quedéis en la puerta, pasar.

— ¡Hola mama! ¿A qué viene tanto alboroto?— preguntó Miki entrando en el salón, donde estaban su padre y Yoji — ¡Hola papa!, Yoji ¿qué tal estáis? ¿A qué viene tanto jaleo?

— Miki, cariño… ¿te importa poner la mesa? –preguntó Rumi asomándose por la puerta apurada — Vamos un poco retrasadas con la cena.

— No. Ahora voy— contestó quitándose el abrigo.

—Miki tienes el mantel encima de la mesa. – gritó Rumi desde la cocina. Miki entró en el salón cogió el mantel, lo extendió y fue poniendo la mesa. A continuación fue a la cocina y empezó a sacar la cena y para ponerla en la mesa. Cuando estuvo todo preparado Chiyako se encargó de llamarlos para cenar. La velada transcurrió agradablemente y a la hora de brindar, los pequeños también quisieron participar. Mientras tomaban el café estuvieron viendo las fotos del viaje que hicieron sus padres y se pusieron a hablar de lo bien que se lo habían pasado. Mientras Yuu y Miki ya habían perdido el hilo de la conversación. Los pequeños se pusieron a jugar con la consola.

Cuando terminaron de tomarse el café, sus padres se levantaron de la mesa y se prepararon para irse a tomar unas copas. Las dos madres les advirtieron de que no mandaran muy tarde a los peques.

—No os preocupéis. Mamá, ¿dónde dormimos nosotros? — preguntó Miki.

—Ponerlos juntos en una habitación y vosotros en la otra – contestó sonriendo.

—No os preocupéis, ya nos arregláremos— intervino Yuu, guiñándole un ojo a Miki.

Miki sabía lo que significaba ese guiño de ojo, pero no iba a caer. Estaba cansada y tenía sueño. Los padres se fueron y ellos estuvieron un rato jugando con los pequeños con la consola haciendo dos equipos, chicos contra las chicas, que por supuesto ganaron ellos. Sakura no era muy buena matando marcianos, Miki tampoco la superaba, el que estuvieran perdiendo sólo conseguía que Yuu se metiera con Miki.

— Vaya ejemplo que estas dando— gruñó Miki molesta, porque se estuviera metiendo todo el rato con ella.

— ¿Con quién me voy a meter si no? ¿Con Sakura? De verdad Miki, eres malísima jugando a esto— sonriendo.

Jugaron un rato más y cuando Sakura bostezó por primera vez, les mandaron a la cama.

—Mientras se cambian vamos a poner la cama ¡Miki!– llamó desde la escalera.

—Sí, sí, ya voy— contestó mirando la pantalla de la consola intentando mejorar su puntería.

—Miki… venga.

—Ya voy— masculló molesta por tener que dejar el juego.

Subieron a las habitaciones y cogieron una cama plegable.

—Bueno, ¿dónde la ponemos?— murmuró.

—Que te parece si la ponemos en el cuarto de Hayato que es mas grande— explicó Yuu—. Fueron al cuarto de Hayato la desplegaron y pusieron las sabanas y edredones. Los pequeños entraron en la habitación con sus pijamas. Sakura llevaba uno blanco con dibujos de florecitas de colores y Hayato uno con dibujos de vaqueros.

—Bueno Sakura, tú duerme aquí y tú Hayato, en tu cama. Y no os quiero oír— sugirió Miki.

—Miki, ¿tendremos regalos en tu casa?— peguntó Sakura toda melosa.

—Pues, no lo sé. ¿Habéis sido buenos?— preguntó sonriendo, mientras los arropaba en la cama.

Los dos movieron la cabeza afirmativamente.

— Si os dormís pronto a lo mejor hay algo. Mañana después de desayunar iremos a verlo, ¿queréis?— contestó riéndose.

—Sí, sí— contestaron los pequeños y metidos en la cama cerraron los ojos.

Miki y Yuu salieron del dormitorio y con cuidado cerraron la puerta.

— Te reto a una partida a ver quien gana. ¿Te apetece?

—De acuerdo, no me ganarás— contestó riéndose.

—Miki, con lo mala que eres, te ganaré enseguida— se burló Yuu mientras se reía.

—Si sigues así, no juego— dijo Miki.

—Volviste a perder— se reía Yuu a carcajadas.

— ¿Jugamos otra vez?— preguntó Miki.

—Miki, llevamos cinco partidas y has perdido las cinco— protestó Yuu.

—Ahora no me matarás tan pronto, venga otra vez.

—Vale una mas, pero será la última, que ya son las dos de la madrugada.

—Si, gano una más ¿de acuerdo?— preguntó animada.

—No, nos vamos a la cama— contestó Yuu serio.

—No me trates como una cría, ¿quieres?— protestó Miki mientras intentaba matar todos los marcianos que podía.

—Pues no te comportes como una, ¿quieres?— replicó Yuu.

Al cabo de una hora.

—Gané las dos veces, nos vamos a la cama ya— dijo Yuu levantándose del sofá.

Miki apagó la consola y subió a su habitación de Sakura, encontró una camiseta, se desnudó y se la puso como pijama.

— ¿Sabes? Te ves muy sexy con la camiseta puesta— dijo Yuu mirándola desde el marco de la puerta.

— ¿Tú crees?— mirándose en el espejo— ¿no me queda un poco corta?— era una camiseta amplia que le llegaba justamente hasta medio muslo y dejaba ver toda la longitud de sus piernas.

—No, te queda muy bien— contestó agarrándola por la cintura y estrechándola entre sus brazos.

—Yuu, estoy cansada y tengo sueño— protestó Miki mientras intentaba zafarse de los brazos de su marido.

Yuu la echó suavemente a la cama y empezó a darle besos…

— ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que vamos hacer el amor en tu cuarto— le comentó al oído mientras se situaba encima de ella y le iba metiendo la mano por dentro de la camiseta.

—Nunca lo hicimos en ningún sitio, solamente eran besos y caricias— protestó ella. Se estaba dejando querer, los besos de Yuu le nublaban la razón nunca había podido ser fuerte cuando Yuu le estaba besando.

Le correspondió pasándole los brazos por encima de la cabeza y le acarició el pelo y la nuca mientras se pegaba más a su cuerpo para sentirlo mas cerca.

Estuvieron dándose caricias y besos, después de un rato se quedaron los dos tumbados y exhaustos. Yuu estaba colocado boca arriba mientras Miki se quedó mirándole mientras le pasaba un brazo por su cintura y apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Yuu, te quiero.

Entonces él se giró hacia ella y le besó en la punta de la nariz.

—Yo también te quiero mucho Miki.

Se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

La puerta se abrió despacio y se asomó una cabeza que se quedó mirando la cama.

—Están dormidos— dijo la chiquilla en pijama mientras salía del cuarto dirigiéndose a su hermano que la esperaba en el pasillo.

—Pues yo no los despierto, que la otra vez nos chillo Miki— se negó Hayato.

—¡Pero yo quiero ver los regalos!— protestó Sakura con actitud cabezota.

—¿Por qué no bajamos a ver lo nos ha dejado aquí?— propuso Hayato.

Dentro de la habitación.

—Miki despierta— susurró Yuu.

—Mm, un ratito más Yuu, por favor— pidió girándose y tapándose hasta la cabeza.

—Ha entrado Sakura— contestó moviéndola para despertarla.

— ¿Qué? – respondió todavía dormida.

—Que ha entrado Sakura y me imagino que Hayato estará en el pasillo.

— ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó.

— Las nueve y media – cogiendo el reloj de Miki de la mesilla.

— ¿Por qué tienes el sueño tan ligero? Ahora ya no puedo dormirme. ¿Qué querrán?

— ¿Aún no sabes lo que quieren?

—Me imagino que desayunar e ir a casa para ver los regalos. Tú tienes la culpa— protestó levantándose.

— ¿Yo?— preguntó sorprendido— ¿A dónde vas?

— Sí, tú les dijiste que iríamos nada más desayunar. Pues me voy a levantar.

—Acuéstate venga… vamos a hacerles rabiar un poco— propuso sonriendo.

Mientras en el pasillo había dos pequeños discutiendo si entraban o no.

— ¡Yo quiero entrar!— protestaba Sakura.

—Pues entra. ¿Y si vamos a mamá para que los despierte?— contestó Hayato.

En ese momento alguien los llamó desde detrás.

— ¡Sakura, Hayato! ¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí despiertos? Deberíais estar en la cama— llamó su padre.

—Papá, queremos entrar para despertar a Miki. Yuu nos dijo que después de desayunar iríamos a su casa— explicó Sakura.

—Me parece bien, pero aún es pronto así que cada uno a su cama, venga— les regañó Yoji.

—No pensaba que tu padre se pondría tan serio— comentó Sakura extrañada.

—Ni yo.

—Anda vamos a levantarnos— sugirió Yuu.

Miki se había acomodado y quedado dormida otra vez. Yuu se estiró en la cama y viendo que no se dormiría se levantó y bajó en dirección a la cocina, allí estaba su madre con Rumi.

—Hey, buenos días, mamá, Rumi— las saludó con una sonrisa.

—Hola Yuu, menos mal que te levantaste. Nosotros nos vamos, tenéis el desayuno ya preparado, vendremos para la comida así que no os preocupéis— le informó mientras se ponía los zapatos.

— ¿Os vais a ir? — interrogó.

—Buenos días Yuu ¿Rumi estás ya?— saludó Yoji entrando en la cocina.

—Hola papá, mama me estaba diciendo que os vais— curioseó.

— Sí, ¿pasa algo?— preguntó.

—Mamá, si le digo a Miki que nos volvemos a quedar a cuidar de los peques, se va a enfadar, parece que no la conozcas— expuso.

— ¿No ibais a casa a ver los regalos?— dijo su padre desde la puerta.

—Sí, pero la idea era llevarlos a casa, traerlos, dejarlos y luego irnos hasta la hora de comer— razonó Yuu.

—Pues os los lleváis— intervino Rumi.

—Vale mamá. Déjalo, a ver cómo se lo digo a Miki— cedió Yuu, levantando las manos.

—¿Estás lista Chiyako?— preguntó Jin a gritos desde la calle.

—Sí, ya voy. Adiós Yuu— se despidió haciéndole una caricia a su hijo.

—Adiós mamá— contestó cerrando la puerta.

Al cabo de un rato entraron corriendo al comedor sus hermanos ya vestidos.

— ¿Vamos a ver los regalos? — preguntaron los dos nerviosos.

— ¡Quietos! Mamá no está, así que no se abren hasta que vuelva— ordenó.

—Pero, ¿podemos ir a verlos?— preguntó Sakura emocionada.

—Está bien, podéis mirar sin abrir mientras os preparo el desayuno.

Los peques fueron a ver sus regalos, los cogieron y los movieron intentando adivinar que contenían los paquetes. Mientras estaban desayunando vieron que Miki no estaba.

—¿Y Miki donde esta?— preguntó Sakura.

—Durmiendo, sé que tenéis ganas de ir a ver los regalos, sí que cuando hayáis terminado iremos a verlos y mientras desayunáis iré a despertar a Miki— informó Yuu mientras salía del comedor para ir a la habitación.

Cuando entró vio que Miki ya se había despertado.

—Hola dormilona— saludó entrando a la habitación, acercándose a ella y dándole un beso.

—¿Ya se han despertado?— preguntó mientras se terminaba de vestir.

—Están abajo desayunando, están los dos nerviosos. Quieren ir a casa a ver los regalos.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Sobre las diez y media.

— ¿Por qué me has dejado dormir tanto?— protestó.

—Venga, baja a desayunar.

—Sí, voy.

Cuando bajaron a la cocina, los pequeños ya habían desayunado.

—Buenos días peques— saludó Miki entrando y sentándose en la mesa.

—Buenos días Miki, ¿vamos a vuestra casa a coger ya los regalos?

—Sí, claro.

—Venga desayuna— ordenó Sakura poniéndose de pie.

—Mira que eres impaciente Sakura— se burló.

—Bueno ya he desayunado vámonos.

Una vez en casa los pequeños fueron corriendo hasta el pie del árbol y vieron los regalos. Había regalos para todos, la familia y los amigos.

—¡Miki! ¿Cuál es el nuestro? — preguntó Hayato.

— Llevan el nombre, ¿por qué no hacemos una cosa? Cogemos los regalos de nuestros padres y los vuestros y los abrimos en casa.

—Sí, vale. Yuu tienes uno aquí.

— Sí, a ver qué es.

Miki que estaba con sus hermanos junto al árbol, se quedó mirándole mientras abría el regalo.

—¡Es un reloj! ¡Gracias Miki!— exclamó agachándose y dándole un beso, mientras se introducía la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón— Date la vuelta ¿quieres?

—Miki se volvió y notó que la rodeó por detrás, que le estaba poniendo un collar de perlas.

—Feliz Navidad, Miki— dijo mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

—Yuu, es precioso, feliz Navidad.

—El reloj también es muy bonito— expresó mirándolo.

—¿Te gusta? –soltándose del abrazo.

—Claro que me gusta.

La abrazó y le dio un beso en la boca, mientras Sakura y Hayato los observaban y sonreían, estaban acostumbrados a las muestras de cariño de sus hermanos.

Al llegar a casa sus padres, éstos ya habían llegado a casa y los peques aprovecharon para enseñarles contentos los regalos que habían recibido. Miki y Yuu les dieron los regalos a sus padres y ellos les dieron los suyos, cuando de repente Chiyako se dio cuenta del collar que llevaba Miki.

—Rumi, mira que bonito— la llamó mientras se acercaba a verlo más de cerca.

— ¿Os gusta?— pregunto roja de vergüenza.

— ¡Oh! Es precioso, Miki. A ver Yuu ¿que te han traído?— exclamó su madre.

Yuu estiró el brazo y les enseñó el reloj.

—¿A que es bonito Chiyako?— preguntó Rumi.

—¿Por qué no vamos a comer? La comida ya esta servida.

—Sí venga, tengo hambre.

— ¡Cómo no! Mamá, ¿has visto a Miki algún día sin hambre?— mirando a su madre y Miki a la vez.

Miki, entró en el comedor riéndose y sacándole la lengua.

El día de Fin de Año se estaba acercando y Miki estaba en casa haciendo una lista con lo que tenía que comprar para el último día del año, cuando sonó el teléfono.

—Casa de los Matsura— contestó.

— **¡Hola Miki! ¿Qué tal estas?— saludó Meiko.**

—¡Meiko! ¡Hace mucho que no me llamabas!— se quejó.

—**No exageres, que te llamé antes de Navidad. ¿Qué tal te lo pasaste?— preguntó.**

—Bien ¿Qué tal el libro, como lo llevas?— interrogó.

—**Bien, ¿Te llamaba por si me necesitabas para preparar la cena de Fin de Año? — se ofreció.**

Miki se alegró por la oferta, ya que ella no se atrevía a pedírselo y reconocía que no era muy buena cocinera mientras que a Meiko, sin embargo, se le daba bastante bien.

— **¡Miki! ¿Miki, sigues ahí? – le decía a través del teléfono.**

—Si estoy aquí, estaba haciendo la lista con las cosas que necesito comprar.

— **¿Vas a hacer zôni? — preguntó.**

—Me gustaría, pero se me da bastante mal— se quejó.

— **¿Cuándo pensabas ir a comprar? **

—Mañana, que tengo fiesta. Meiko, ¿te importaría acompañarme?— preguntó tímidamente.

—**Claro que no. Quedamos en tu casa— respondió**

—De acuerdo. Te espero mañana— exclamó contenta.

Meiko, tal y como le había prometido a Miki, acudió la víspera de fin de año a su casa para ayudarle a preparar la cena. Y cuando llegó el último día del año, Miki les dijo a sus invitados que fueran disfrazados.

Llegó el día de Fin de Año y la pareja estaba en su habitación ultimando sus disfraces.

—No sé por qué tenemos que disfrazarnos y encima de animales— se quejaba Yuu mientras se iba vistiendo.

—No te quejes si estás guapísimo— replicó Miki mientras ella se ponía sus orejas de tigresa mirándose en el espejo.

—No se porque te hago caso — protestó.

—Agrr, quizás porque ¿me quieres? — volviéndose hacia él, haciendo un movimiento con las manos como si quisiera arañarlo.

—No me asustas, y si te muerdo que pasaría…— cogiéndola de la cintura.

En ese momento, el timbre de la puerta empezó a sonar.

—Salvada por la campana. — comentó soltándola.

Miki se miró rápidamente en el espejo y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

—¡Ya voy!— gritó desde las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaban Meiko y Nat-chan.

— ¡Hola! Pasad— saludó echándose a un lado dejándoles sitio para que entraran.

Nat-chan iba de Napoleón y Meiko de Josefina.

—Miki, estas guapísima— cogiéndola de las manos.

—¿Se puede saber de que vas tú? — comentó Nat-chan riéndose, entrando detrás de su mujer.

— ¿No te gusto? — dando una vuelta para que la contemplara.

Miki iba vestida con un maillot y medias a rayas imitando a las rayas de los tigres en parte baja de la espalda le salía una cola y en la cabeza llevaba una diadema con dos orejas de tigre sujetas. Meiko estaba partida de risa.

—¿Y Yuu?— preguntó.

— Arriba, ahora lo llamo— dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras—. ¡Yuu! ¿Bajas? ha venido Meiko y Nat-chan— grito desde el principio de las escaleras.

— Pasar por favor— indico hacia el comedor.

Entraron al comedor estaba todo dispuesto para cenar, a continuación entro Yuu. Nat-chan y Meiko se quedaron sin palabras. Yuu entró con un disfraz de perro, el traje era un pantalón le cubría todo el cuerpo y al final tenia unas zarpas donde metía los pies, el cuerpo iba cubierto de pelo largo y a la altura del cuello del traje llevaba una capucha con dos orejas a los lados. Lo único que tenia libre eran los brazos y las manos

—¿Qué?— preguntó mirándolos.

—Que estás muy guapo— contestó Miki riéndose—. Pero tienes que ponerte la capucha intentando ponérsela.

— Miki, ni lo intentes— cogiéndole las manos.

—¿Por qué no? Es para que se te vea más completo— contestó.

En ese momento volvió a sonar el timbre de la puerta.

—Ya voy yo— dijo Yuu. En el momento que se giro dándole la espalda a Miki, ésta en un rápido movimiento le subió la capucha.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Ayume y Satoshi.

—¿Pasáis no?— Ahí parados en la puerta estaba la pareja sin saber que decir.

—Sí, sí. Perdón— susurró Ayume dándole un codazo disimuladamente a Satoshi.

—Sí, ya entramos perdona— se excusó.

—¿Se puede saber que miras? Ya sabías que iba a ir disfrazado de perro— comentó molesto

—Sí, pero no pensé que te lo fueras a poner— afirmó mientras sonreía.

Miki salió a la entrada al ver que no entraban.

— ¡Hola Ayume, Satoshi! ¿A qué está muy guapo?— afirmó mientras saludaba.

— ¡Hola Miki!— saludó Ayume entrando la primera seguida de su marido mientras Yuu cerraba la puerta.

Mientras los tres primeros entraban al comedor donde se encontraba Meiko y Nat-chan.

—¡Hola buenas noches! Veo que te has disfrazo de Napoleón y tu Meiko de Josefina. — saludó Satoshi

—Sí, el de perro no creo que me quedara bien, ¿y tu de qué vas, de brujo?— bromeó Nat-chan.

—¿Hablabais de mí?— preguntó Yuu entrando al comedor.

—No, no, que va — contestaron sonriendo y a la vez moviendo la cabeza negándolo.

Ayume y Meiko estaban mirándolo con caras serias, pero sus hombros se movían a causa de la risa que intentaban esconder.

—Bueno, ¿y si nos sentamos? Y tú Ayume, ¿vas de bruja?— preguntó Meiko aguantándose la risa.

—Si voy de bruja y Satoshi de mago— contestó riéndose todavía.

—Con este disfraz me voy achicharrar de calor— protestó Yuu en ese momento haciendo un movimiento con la mano y notó que llevaba la capucha puesta y miró directamente a su mujer—. Miki ¿cómo me has puesto la capucha?

Ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

—Ya voy yo— dijo Miki cuando se oyó el timbre y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y vio a Ginta y Arimi con Rokutanda y Yayoi.

—¡Hola pasad!— saludó.

—¡Hola Miki!— saludaron los cuatros

Los cuatro entraron hacia el comedor y vieron a los demás.

— ¡Yuu! ¿Se puede saber de que vas, disfrazado?— preguntó Rokutanda.

— ¿Tu qué crees? — contestó molesto.

—De…¿perro? — adivinó titubeante.

—Pues de eso voy ¿algún problema? ¿Tú de qué vas?— preguntó.

—Yo de fantasma— contestó.

—Lo que eres— dijo por lo bajo dirigiéndose solo a Miki.

Miki le miró y sonrió.

—Tengamos la fiesta en paz— susurro.

Era bien sabido por todos que Yuu y Rokutanda en el fondo aun no se caían bien, Yuu a veces no aguantaba las gracias de Rokutanda, a pesar que después del paso de los años se había moderado, aún seguía siendo un poco escandaloso. Como Yayoi le caía bien, Yuu le toleraba un poco. A Miki en cambio sí que le caía bien.

— ¿Y si empezamos a cenar? Sino no llegaremos a ver entrar el Año Nuevo— comentó Ayume.

—¿Y a dónde podemos ir a ver los fuegos artificiales de Fin de Año?— preguntó Arimi.

—Podemos ir a verlos a la plaza y luego ir a dar un a vuelta a zona de marcha —sugirió Miki mientras servia la cena.

— ¡Miki! Has hecho zôni!— exclamó Ginta.

—Bueno yo no lo echo ha sido Meiko, a mí no me sale bien— se lamentó.

—Está buenísimo— dijo probándolo.

—Gracias — respondió Meiko toda complacida.

Cenaron entre risas y bromas. Cuando el reloj dio las once de la noche se prepararon para ver los fuegos artificiales.

La plaza estaba llena de gente, localizaron un sitio y a las doce empezaron los fuegos artificiales anunciando que el Nuevo Año había entrado. Yuu abrazó a Miki por detrás, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurro "Feliz Año tesoro". Ella situó sus manos encima de las suyas y le dio un beso.

Continuara…


End file.
